A Deathly Secret
by bboden901
Summary: Hermione has a secret, a deathly secret, and confides in none other than Draco Malfoy. This is a rewrite, also rated MA for explicit content and fowl language.
1. PROLOGUE

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OR THE MAIN STORY PLOT OF HARRY POTTER, J.K. ROWLING DOES AND WARNER BROS. STUDIOS OWNS ALL DIALOGUE USED FROM THE MOVIE OR BOOKS.

THIS STORY IS BASED AROUND THE END OF 5TH, START OF 6TH AND CANON, UN-CANON 6TH MOVIE, INTO PARTS OF 7TH, AND POST-WAR. THE STORY OF TWO UNLIKELY LOVERS, THAT WE ALL LOVE SO VERY MUCH AND WISHED FOR THEM TO HAPPEN. DON'T DENY HOW MAD YOU GOT AT ROWLING AFTER READING THE FINAL INSTALLMENT OF HARRY POTTER, I DID.

WITHOUT FURTHER ADO, I PRESENT TO YOU DEAR READERS, A DEATHLY SECRET. R&R, COMMENT, GIVE CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM, IF YOU HATE IT DON'T READ IT.

RATED MA FOR FOWL LANGUAGE AND STEAMY EXPLICIT CONTENT.

ENJOY!

"What happened to us, Hermione?" Draco whispered with aggression to her as he held her against the cold stone wall in the empty corridor. Hermione's face was blank as she stared up into his starlit silver eyes, the night sky swam in a blur behind him. "Hermione. You and I, what happened?" His words were getting thicker and it was getting hard for him to speak. It must have been the way Hermione made him feel. "Please, Hermione. Please tell me."

Hermione had to close her eyes, once she did a tear rolled its way down her cheek. Draco reached his hand up to wipe her tear off her chin then wrapped his hand behind her ear closing the gap between them, he kissed her cheek. Her eyes snapped open to look at him, but he vanished into the dark corridor, leaving only the sensation of his kiss on her cheek. She reached her hand up to touch the tingling spot and then turned her head to bite her fingers as she sank down onto the cold floor and sobbed. 'I became friends with Harry, that is the reason, Draco,' she said in thought.

Ten minutes had passed, ten minutes of memories flooded her mind before Hermione had the strength to get up and head back to the dormitory. The Hogwarts Express was set to leave in the morning and she still had to pack. Thoughts of Draco still ran around in her mind, the kiss, and his question, then night he turned her in with the D.A. and the feel of his eyes on her. How she wished that she could just tell him. She was beginning to feel like a coward. How could she feel like a coward? She just battled a handful of Death Eaters at the Ministry of Magic with her friends and made it out alive. She finished packing by the time the sun peaked up behind the horizon. So she decided to take a walk around the Black Lake in hope to clear her mind for the ride back to London.

It was a brisk morning, and she left her jacket up in the common room, so she began her walk in a run. Hermione made a path across the bridge towards Hagrid's Hut. Hagrid had left early before the term end to take Gromp back to his mother, Dumbledore's orders. Once Hermione reached the end of the bridge she saw the stone pillars and stopped, 'That's where I broke Draco's nose third year.' She thought as a smile crept on her face. She started running down the steps that went to Hagrid's, when she realized that even Hagrid's Hut made her think of Draco. That first time she followed Harry and Ron after hours forgetting that she promised to meet Draco in the library to talk, in turn Draco went looking for her following the three Gryffindor's to Hagrid's. Hermione made a grunting noise and turned towards the Forbidden Forest and her run became a sprint. She leaped all thoughts and her focus was strictly on making her way to the edge of the Black Lake.

Panting, Hermione was hunched over looking at her reflection in the lake. Relieved that her thoughts on Draco had dissipated. She sat down once her breathing had become normal once more. "What a year!" She spoke aloud.

"Indeed," a voice said from down the bank, as if agreeing to Hermione's statement. She stood up at once, startled. Draco Malfoy was sitting in the shadows, against a tree by the Black Lake. "Morning." He said with a smirk, seeing how uneasy she was feeling. "Hermione, will you please, stay? Can we talk?" He asked.

"Draco, what do you want from me? I'm a mudblood, remember?" She spat back at him.

"I didn't mean it, YOU KNOW me, Hermione. Come on, who was your best friend when Potter and Weasley didn't want you! You were always there to keep me in an actual intellectual conversation. We told each other everything. I never meant to hurt you. I take back that filthy word. Besides, this may be the last chance I have to talk to you. So, Hermione, please tell me what I don't already know. What happened to us?"

Hermione knew that Draco had her trapped, she was tired from running after all, what could he possibly do if she tried to run? Draco could tell that she was thinking of a way out of talking to him, so he was prepared, spell in mind, but didn't want to use it. Draco grabbed his wand out of his pocket and made it very clear to her that he was willing to use magic to keep her there. Hermione threw up her hands in a surrendering notion, let out a sigh and said, "Alright! You win." Draco walked closer, signaled for her to take a seat on the ground, when she did he sat next to her.

The sun lit up Draco's features and Hermione was breathless at his beauty. His white blond hair was bright and his eyes were shimmering crystals, starring into her own. Hermione, to Draco, was the most beautiful person he has ever laid eyes on. The gold in her brown hair was dancing in the sunlight and her starry brown eyes had become liquid gold and they stared into Draco's soul. They both sat waiting for the first to speak. Hermione was the first to break the spell when she turned her head to look out at the sun struck lake. She felt Draco shift beside her, so she turned back to see, but wasn't expecting what happened. His lips had met hers. It was one thing to have the sensation of Draco's kiss on her cheek, but the lips? She felt guilt build up in her heart, along with so many other emotions, yet she did not want that kiss to end. Draco's hands slid by her neck as he wrapped them around the back of her head, making the kiss hungry. Hermione's mind spun with even more thoughts than before. The kiss deepened. Hermione wrapped her hand around his neck as if pulling him closer. Draco let go of Hermione and pushed her back off of him. "Sorry." He panted as he stood up and took a few steps back putting space between the two of them. Hermione had a look of hurt on her face.

"What is there to be sorry about, Draco?" she asked him hesitantly.

"Hermione, we can't…" he sighed, "We," Draco struggled, "I," he paused, thinking of what to say, "I don't know what I was thinking." Draco blurted out and then walked away into the Forbidden Forest, leaving Hermione sit by the Black Lake speechless.

By the time Hermione made it back to the common room, Harry and Ron were coming down from the boys' dormitory with all their luggage. Hermione already had her luggage ready to go by the portrait hole. She smiled, "Morning Harry! Ron! You ready?" They headed down to the platform and loaded up on the Hogwarts Express.

Harry, Ron and Hermione sat down together as if the year had never happened, and Hermione didn't think about Draco the entire trip back to London. Once in London, Hermione jumped off the Hogwarts Express with her luggage and walked fast past the crowds in King's Cross Station. She was walking so fast that she did not realized who bumped into her, knocking her down to the ground. When she grabbed her things her eyes saw a flash of fine, black, Italian shoes, and followed her eyes up the pair of legs that they belonged to and then saw Draco's silvery eyes starring into her golden ones. He then proceeded to help pick up her things, then offered his hand out as she thoughtlessly took it, picked her up off the platform, not once taking his eyes off of Hermione. It was as if Draco was making Hermione memorize him, then he walked away. Hermione stood there watching him intently as he left, her pulse was rushing through her veins, and the memory of the kiss by the lake flooded her mind. She dropped to her knees as a shiver went down her spine.

"Hermione? What's wrong?" Harry asked concerned, kneeling down to Hermione's side. She was staring off where Draco had disappeared. "Hermione?" Harry waving his hand in front of her face, she shook her head and glanced up to see Harry, Ron, and Ginny looking at her confused.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked as he stood up and held out a hand to help Hermione stand up.

"Yeah, Harry, I'm alright. It was just a head ache," Hermione said, placing her hand on the side of her head, pretending to be dizzy. Then she really was not pretending a moment later as her head started to pound. She took a step forward to grab her luggage and fainted inside of King's Cross Station.

Spells and curses were flying back and forth between both sides. The department of Mysteries was not the brightest of all places, so the flickering of light helped to see who was injured and who was still fighting. Harry, Ron, Neville, Luna, Ginny, and I were up against seven Death Eaters. We were caught off guard and captured. The Death Eater that captured me held me close to him, I struggled and tried to get away, but when his face got too close for comfort, I froze. His grip on me loosened, and he whispered in my ear. "Hermione Granger, everything is going to be okay, just stay calm. I'm here. I won't let anything happen to you." My body started shaking, I was crying. I knew his words were honest, and I was scared. I stared at Harry and Lucius then felt the Death Eater's wand press into my neck. What was going to happen? Suddenly, Sirius and other Order members, apparated into the room. The Death Eater let me go and I turned to see who it was. I recognized the face, he was staring at me with caring eyes, and I gasped and heard another Death Eater shout his name, "Dolohov, Let's go!" and before he disappeared he flung a curse. Ron ran to me and pulled me along to find the others, however I was unable to move. Then Harry was screaming, while Bellatrix Lestrange was laughing, wickedly, Professor Lupin was yelling at Harry, and then everything became silent as I succumbed to the pain.

Ron sat next to Hermione in the cab; he was holding her hand, rubbing it with his thumb. She looked up at him, his eyes widened, and he let go. "You passed out back there, are you okay, Mione?" He asked. Harry leaned passed Ron and looked at her, "You're awake!" he said, then sighed in relief. Ginny then poked her head around the corner of the passenger seat and said, "We were worried about you, are you feeling better? Do you need any water?" She offered her a bottle of water but she refused it.

"Guys, I just felt overwhelmed. I just want to go home. Please." Hermione said, then looked out the window to watch the people go by.

Hermione lived in Wandsworth, just outside of London, in an off-white and blue-gray double story detached house in a quiet neighborhood. Harry helped Hermione bring her luggage to the door. "Thanks, Harry." She said to him as he hugged her. He grabbed her by her shoulders and pulled out of the hug and replied, "Take care of yourself, we need you. See you soon, okay?" He kissed her cheek and headed down the walk back to the cab. Hermione watched her friends head down the road and disappear around the corner. She took in a deep breath as she opened the door and went inside. The house was dark, but she knew it well, after placing her luggage in the main entry room she turned on the lamp next to the couch and saw THAT man sitting there, wand at the ready.

"NO!" she screamed and tried to run, but was caught by a spell and fell to the floor. Stunned, but still conscience Hermione saw the man get up, walk to her side and kneel down, his wand pressed into her temple and he smiled.


	2. RETURN TO HOGWARTS

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OR THE MAIN STORY PLOT OF HARRY POTTER, J.K. ROWLING DOES AND WARNER BROS. STUDIOS OWNS ALL DIALOGUE USED FROM THE MOVIE OR BOOKS.

THIS STORY IS BASED AROUND THE END OF 5TH, START OF 6TH AND CANON, UN-CANON 6TH MOVIE, INTO PARTS OF 7TH, AND POST-WAR. THE STORY OF TWO UNLIKELY LOVERS, THAT WE ALL LOVE SO VERY MUCH AND WISHED FOR THEM TO HAPPEN. DON'T DENY HOW MAD YOU GOT AT ROWLING AFTER READING THE FINAL INSTALLMENT OF HARRY POTTER, I DID.

WITHOUT FURTHER ADO, I PRESENT TO YOU DEAR READERS, A DEATHLY SECRET. R&R, COMMENT, GIVE CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM, IF YOU HATE IT DON'T READ IT.

RATED MA FOR FOWL LANGUAGE AND STEAMY EXPLICIT CONTENT.

ENJOY!

Hermione, brushing her teeth, heard an owl shrieking down stairs in the Burrow, so she got up to investigate. Ginny was on the bottom floor asking where Harry was, he wasn't supposed to arrive until morning. Hermione, Ron, and Molly all ran down stairs to greet Harry with Ginny. In exchange of greeting Hermione bumped into Ron, who noticed the toothpaste on her cheek. She couldn't help but find Ronald cute when he is considerate. The three then went up to Ron's room to catch up on the summer.

"Even my parents, they're muggles, know something bad's happening." Hermione lied, they both believed her. Her face frightened, but Ron and Harry couldn't tell. She couldn't help but notice the picture of Draco Malfoy in the Daily Prophet spinning around in the room. Their endeavor at the ministry landed Lucius Malfoy, his father, in Azkaban. Her heartstrings pulled when see watched the image be engulfed by the flames.

The clock chimed midnight and the three friends dispersed to bed.

Morning came too soon for Hermione, as she had been awaken by a terrible dream. She decided to get up and get ready, no use for sleeping for another hour, especially when she knows there is hot water, a rarity in the Weasley House. In the darkness of the Burrow, Hermione knows where to go, she proceeded down one flight of stairs and then took the first door on the right. While the tub was filling up with hot water, Hermione picked out a warm vanilla scented oil to put into her water, then shimmied out of her pajamas. Sticking her legs, toes first, into the scorching water she winced. Letting her body slowly get used to the heat, she sank deeper into the tub, submersing herself up to her chin. Hermione reached up to turn the water off and there it was, bright as day, on her forearm. Gasping, she stuck her arm into the bubbly water, and tried to put the thought far from her mind not wanting to think about how she was going to get through the year. Deciding to close her eyes, Hermione started to drift away.

Hermione splashed water all over the wood floor when a knock at the door startled her awake, "Hermione? Are you in there? Hermione?" It was none other than Harry Potter. She started to panic, not only was she inappropriately dressed, she forgot her towel and wand in her room. "Sorry, Harry! I fell asleep, I'm such an idiot!"

Harry laughed, "You are no where near idiot status, Hermione.

She smiled, "No, I think I am, I forgot my towel upstairs."

"Oh! Well, you can use mine, may I hand it to you?"

"NO!" she spat out in an instant.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked disconcerting.

Hermione decided to jump out of the tub as quick as possible and used her robe to dry off. Yet still sopping wet, she opened the bathroom door to face Harry. "I'm fine. I'll see you at breakfast." She gave him a smile and rushed up stairs to dress.

"Good Mornin' dear, have a seat." Molly said cheerfully pointing at a chair. "Hope yer hungry." Hermione took a seat next to Harry, who was looking at her questionably, probably confused from this morning. "Bangers and mash, dear?" Molly asked. "Please!" Hermione responded. "And for you, dear?" she asked Harry. "You know me, Molly. Yes, please!" Molly made the best breakfast in all of Britain, at least in the opinion of Hermione and Harry, Ron didn't fancy his mum's cooking much.

After everyone had ate to their content, they all gathered up our stuff to depart to Diagon Ally. When they all arrived they separated into groups. Ginny found her friends right away and waved goodbye. Harry, Ron, and Hermione all went together, not long after arriving Ron noticed a certain blond with his mother suspiciously head into Knockturn Ally. "Harry? Is it me, or does Draco and Mummy look like two people who don't want to be followed?" Hermione instantly perked up at the mention of his name. Curious, the trio set out after them, following the Malfoy's to Borgin and Burkes. They couldn't see much and when Harry tried to get a closer look, his view was blocked by Fenrir Greyback. Hermione nudged him and motioned for them to leave. Knowing exactly how gruesome the werewolf was, he probably already caught their scent, she didn't want to stick around to find out.

"It was a ceremony, an initiation!"

"Stop it Harry, I know where your going with this." Hermione interjected.

"It's happened! He's one of them." Harry interrupted her.

"One of what?" Ron asked.

"Harry is under the impression Draco Malfoy is now a Death Eater." Hermione explained.

"You're barking." Ron snickered. "What would You-Know-Who want with scum like Malfoy?"

"Well, then what was he doing in Borgin and Burkes? Browsing for furniture?" Harry asked.

"It's a creepy shop. He's a creepy bloke."

"Look. His father is a Death Eater. It only makes sense." Harry trying to convince them. Hermione was getting flustered. "Besides, Hermione saw it with her own eyes."

"I told you. I don't know what I saw." Hermione said, hiding her inner irritation.

"I need some air." Harry said, standing up grabbing a bundle of cloth from above and exited the cabin.

Ron looked at Hermione, "What if Harry's right? What if Malfoy is a Death Eater?"

"Please." She scoffed, before they both broke out into laughter. Hermione was good at hiding her emotions, luckily Ron seemed to think Harry was mad. Burying her face behind a book, it seemed to be her one true solace around the two boys.

When the train stopped in Hogsmeade, Harry was no where to be found. Hermione was looking around but couldn't seem to find him. "Where's Harry?"

"Probably already on the platform. Come on."

She looked around for a few moments then decided to go with Ron to the castle and find Harry there. When they arrived in the Great Hall, Harry was still no where to be found. Hermione looked around through all the familiar faces, then she met eyes with a pair of silvery pools. She felt her heart pound and the feel of his kiss on her lips felt fresh again. They held their stare for a minute, only to break the sensual gaze the moment Harry and Luna walk through the door of the Great Hall. Hermione glanced back over at Draco Malfoy, but his head was down and gloomy. Her heart tugged at his hurting soul, deciding that she was going to find him later to discuss summer events.

Hermione was pulled back to reality when she heard Ginny ask, "Why is he always covered in blood?"

"At least it's his own this time."

"Where have you been?"

"What happened to your face?"

Harry sat down, and before he could answer everyone's questions, Dumbledore stood up and greeted everyone back to Hogwarts.

Draco disappeared from sight the moment everyone was dismissed from dinner. Hermione searched the nearest corridors and even outside for Draco Malfoy, yet nothing. She then remembered, that kiss he gave her, he had trapped her on the sixth floor corridor. Turning on her heal Hermione ran to the magical staircase and rushed up to the sixth floor. She jumped off the stair case and quickly found her way to the end of the corridor with no one to be found. Hermione was out of breath from running, and not to mention tired from the long day. As she let out a long deserving yawn her body was pressed, hard, up against the cold, stone wall, yet again. She let out a faint whimper and "Draco" rolled off her tongue in a whisper. Draco placed one of his fingers on her lips, as if he was silently, shushing Hermione. At this point her heart was beating so hard she could hear it, and worried he might feel it.

"Hermione." He sweetly whispered leaning into her ear, "Something's different about you, I know it. You don't have to hide from me." Hermione could feel his words in her ear then his lips nipped her ear lobe before he pulled back, brushing his face along her cheek. He paused for a long moment to look deep into her golden eyes. His finger slowly grazed across her bottom lip making Hermione let out a moan, Draco seized her mouth at the opportunity. The kiss was pure fiery passion, it hurled Hermione through depths unknown. Letting her hands wander up his back to his neck, Draco had one hand around her neck, the other around her waist, pulling her closer into him, Hermione gasped for air. "Draco." She managed to say before he captured her lips once more. She brushed one hand through his blond locks pulling him in deeper, at that instant he bit her bottom lip, causing her to wince and pull away. Hermione saw Draco's hungry eyes, his iris's were dark gray, not bright silver like before, and she felt scared. He could feel her mood change, and saw the fear in her eyes, so he leaned in to give her an apologetic peck on her bottom lip.

He took a step back from Hermione, she spoke, "I just wanted to ask you a few questions."

Draco frowned, "I know." He turned away from her, "I can't answer them."

Hermione took a step toward him and placed one hand on his shoulder. "You know me, right? Isn't that what you said last time we were here? You know me. What happened? I can tell you what happened, Draco. I can also tell you that I know you. We can do this together, you and I, you don't have to do it alone."

"WHAT DO YOU KNOW?" He yelled, as he turned to face Hermione and shoved her against the wall. "You don't know me anymore." He hissed.

"I can say the same." Hermione retorted.

"Mudblood!" Draco spat as if it were dirt in his mouth, turned and walked out of the corridor, leaving Hermione there, alone, again.

The word that used to cause Hermione pain had no effect it was as if she became immune to it, or maybe because she was no longer a 'mudblood'.

'If only he knew.' She thought to herself, heading toward the Gryffindor common room.


	3. HERMIONE'S SECRET

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OR THE MAIN STORY PLOT OF HARRY POTTER, J.K. ROWLING DOES AND WARNER BROS. STUDIOS OWNS ALL DIALOGUE USED FROM THE MOVIE OR BOOKS.

THIS STORY IS BASED AROUND THE END OF 5TH, START OF 6TH AND CANON, UN-CANON 6TH MOVIE, INTO PARTS OF 7TH, AND POST-WAR. THE STORY OF TWO UNLIKELY LOVERS, THAT WE ALL LOVE SO VERY MUCH AND WISHED FOR THEM TO HAPPEN. DON'T DENY HOW MAD YOU GOT AT ROWLING AFTER READING THE FINAL INSTALLMENT OF HARRY POTTER, I DID.

WITHOUT FURTHER ADO, I PRESENT TO YOU DEAR READERS, A DEATHLY SECRET. R&R, COMMENT, GIVE CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM, IF YOU HATE IT DON'T READ IT.

RATED MA FOR FOWL LANGUAGE AND STEAMY EXPLICIT CONTENT.

ENJOY!

Hermione drifted away through the darkness. Everything was engulfed by it. She screamed awake, startled by her dream. She felt frightened so she looked around, but all she could hear was static and all she could see was darkness. It was too dark to be morning, she felt lost. Hermione thought for a moment to herself 'why can't I sleep'. She laid back down and closed her eyes; next thing she knew was that she was drifting into the black abyss again. Hermione was falling, twisting around and falling. The cold air was pressing tight around her body. The crisp scent of the air filled her lungs. Hermione couldn't breathe.

She screamed herself awake again, this time gasping for air. Her body was cold and shivering, she noticed that she was the only one awake in the dormitory and the morning was still dark. She took a deep breath and wrapped herself in her blankets, trying to keep warm. Hermione got up and looked at herself in the mirror behind the door. The person looking back seemed to be in shock, almost ghostly looking.

Hermione placed a hand on the mirror, touching the reflection, as it stared back at her. It almost looked like she hadn't slept for days, her eyes were sunken in and her hair was a mess lying down on both sides of her face. She removed her hand from the mirror and grasp tighter onto the blankets. As she walked away and towards the window she let out a sigh. It still bothered her to not know why she had not been able to have a decent night of sleep. She had been sleeping like this for three weeks now. Either it has to do with all the studying for the N.E.W.T.S. exam, or she might just be losing her mind, especially what happened just before she came back to Hogwarts this year, or even Draco. Hermione made up her mind, she was going to confront Draco Malfoy and tell him everything in hopes he would understand. After all she knew him.

Throwing on some warmer clothes and tying back her messy hair, Hermione left the common room and went out for a brisk morning jog. Instead of taking the path down past Hagrid's, Hermione ran down to the quidditch pitch, knowing that the towers are high enough to enjoy a beautiful sunrise. Without stopping to catch her breath, she sprinted up the tower stairs to the top of the quidditch pitch, exhaling in accomplishment the moment she arrived. Not paying any mind to the fact that she was not alone, Hermione sat and watched the orange-magenta sun peak over the east tower of Hogwarts, engulfing her in its warmth. Hermione let out a sigh, "I'm sorry, Draco." Not realizing anyone had heard her.

Also unable to sleep, Draco Malfoy was flying his broom around the quidditch pitch moments before hearing quick footsteps ascend one of the towers. Curious, he silently flew up to the top of the tower to hover above the awning, only to see Hermione emerge, pink faced and breathless. She sat down and watched the sunrise, Draco was amused at her peaceful expression, as the colors danced across her milky skin, he felt a warm sensation in his belly. Then just as the sunlight engulfed him he heard Hermione say, "I'm sorry, Draco." Shocked, Draco Malfoy almost fell off his broom, 'did she know I am here?' He questioned himself. He glided his broom around, still out of sight of her honey eyes, 'No, she thinks she is alone,' he grinned playfully in hopes to startle her.

"Why are you sorry, Hermione?"

"BLOODY HELL!" She screamed, as she jumped out of her skin. "Fuck! Malfoy!"

"Wow! Didn't know you had such a foul mouth, Granger. I would've know, I've tasted it." Draco sneered.

"Sorry, Draco. You gave me a fright!"

Draco rolled his eyes, jumping off his broom to stand in front of her. "Why are you sorry, Hermione?"

"I'm sorry for knowing the truth." Hermione blurted out, immediately turning her gaze away from Draco.

Draco took a step closer, took off his quidditch glove and placed his hand on her chin, forcing her to look him in the eyes. "What do you mean, the truth?"

Hermione closed her eyes, afraid to see the fear building in his silver orbs.

"Hermione, look at me! Please." He yearned for her to look at him, he was curious.

"If I explained, there is no going back, Draco. Understand?"

"Yes."

"Harry swears you are a Death Eater, he thinks the Dark Lord has you under his wing to do his biding. Tell me, is it true?"

Draco sneered, "Is it true? Is that all? Potter thinks I'm a Death Eater? Please, you think I give a damn what Harry Potter thinks?"

Hermione's face became stoic, "Draco!" she said sternly. Draco had no choice but to look at her expressionless face. "Is it true? I need to know."

He felt like fleeing, even thought it, but Hermione's hand gripped onto his broom tight, with no intention of letting go. "So what? What is it to you, mudblood?" Draco said hoping his words would cut her. Instead, they didn't even phase her, she didn't even blink. Starting to worry Draco began to panic for her well-being, "Are you okay? Hermione?" She just stared into his eyes, "Bloody Hell, Hermione! Answer me, damn it!"

"You're not alone, Draco." She said, sounding cryptic.

Confused, Draco asked, "What does that supposed to mean?"

"It means, YOU are not alone." Hermione replied, calmly.

Hermione closed the gap between them and motioned to find somewhere a little more private to chat. She mounted his broom in front of him, Draco holding her tight, knowing her fear of heights, 'That is if she had fear, anymore.' He thought. He kicked off the quidditch tower and flew high above the ground. The view was amazing to Hermione, she looked around while they hovered, then she spotted it. "There!" she pointed to a small clearing in the middle of the Forbidden Forrest. As they got closer, Draco saw the clearing had a small pond, large rocks, and white sand for a bank. "This is amazing, Hermione." He whispered, not wanting to ripple the water.

"Harry and I fought off the dementors here, back in the third year."

"You fought off dementors?" He looked at me in disbelief.

"For your sake, you didn't want anything to do with me after I had been petrified by the Basilisk."

"I warned you, didn't I?"

"Yes, you did, but I was going to forgive you, Draco. You kept avoiding me. I began to think you actually hated me."

"I was scared that I had something to do with it, so I had to stay away."

"It wasn't your fault Draco. Besides, the Basilisk could petrify anyone, depending on their blood status. It could have been you." He felt a warmth in his belly again as she spoke. "Draco?"

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry, for punching you in the face."

"I deserved it." He leaned in closer.

"I'm sorry for laughing at you when Mad-eye turned you into a ferret."

"I deserved it." He whispered, even closer.

Hermione turned to face him, only a small space between their lips. "I'm sorry for being a Dea-" Draco didn't let her finish, crashing his wanting lips into hers. Hermione succumbed to the feel of his lips, dancing together. Moments seemed to blur into a wild painting of colors, spinning into a pool of warmth. Draco pulled her up onto his lap, Hermione was now straddling his legs deepening the kiss further exploring his sweet mouth. Reality sank back in the moment a brisk morning breeze brushed against her almost bare back. She pulled back from Draco in an instant, realizing he had almost succeeded in getting Hermione topless.

"My, my, Mr. Malfoy. I do believe you, Sir, are being rash." She blushed.

Draco collectively smirked, while brushing a hand through his blond hair. "You seemed to like it." Raising his brow, the signature Malfoy way.

"You're right." Hermione said, leaning into his ear, "I did."

Hearing her say that made him growl deep in his throat, giving him the inclination of taking dominance. Draco grabbed Hermione by her shoulders and shoved her onto her back, climbing on top of her. She was now pinned between the soft white sand and the devilish looking Draco. Instead of capturing her lips he nipped her neck, kissing, and lightly sucking the smooth skin. Hermione couldn't help but moan, giving Draco the satisfaction, he stopped.

"You're evil." She sneered. Sitting up from where he pinned her down.

"You deserved it." He said, chuckling.

They locked eyes for a brief second before Hermione could finish what she was trying to say before. "Death Eater."

"What?" His brow furled in confusion.

Hermione looked down, and calmly repeated herself, "I'm sorry for being a Death Eater."

Draco's jaw dropped, "That's absurd."

She shook her head, "It's the truth."

"Show me!" he demanded.

Hermione then removed her sweater, exposing her smooth skin and white bra, with no sexual intentions, the cool air hit her skin causing her breasts to perk. She looked over at Draco who seemed more than satisfied with the show. Hermione pulled out her left arm from the sweater, showing a thinly wrapped bandage on her forearm. "I don't want to accidentally expose myself around Harry. It would be hard to explain to him."

"I can imagine." Draco reached over and grabbed her arm pulling her onto his lap. His body heat will keep her from shivering 'and keep those perky nipples at bay,' he thought. Then he started to unwrap the small bandage revealing a black Dark Mark identical to his own squirming around against her alabaster skin. His eyes widened in fear. Hermione kissed him on his forehead pulling him back from the trance he was in.

"We should get going. Harry and Ron have quidditch trials, I promised to be there." Wrapping her arm, putting her sweater back on she could feel his arms tighten around her waist and his lips nestle into the crevice of her neck.

"Hermione, you are unspeakably intimidating." Her heart started to race, he lifted her up unto his broom and kicked off the ground. Flying high up in the clouds with Draco Malfoy made Hermione's fear of flying disappear.

Later that evening, Ron, Harry, and Hermione were relaxing in the Gryffindor Common Room talking about the quidditch trials from earlier. Which turned into Ron telling Hermione about Cormac McLaggen. She wasn't blind to see the bloke liked her.

"He's got a bit of a thing for you, Hermione. Cormac."

She rustled the Daily Prophet in her hands, "He's vile." Sounding irritated and disturbed.

Harry broke the awkwardness by asking Hermione about a spell written in his potions book. Chaos broke out between Hermione and Harry, as she chased him through the common room asking who that book belonged to. Luckily for her, Ginny snatched the book out from behind Harry asking, "Who's the Half-Blood Prince?"

"What?" Hermione curiously asked.

"That's what it says, this book is property of the Half-Blood Prince." Just before handing the book back over to Harry. He shrugged and headed up to his dormitory.

Hermione stood there staring, mindless, and curious as to whom the Half-Blood Prince could be. Not wanting to wait, she rushed out of the common room, bumping into Cormac McLaggen. "Granger!" She looked up at him, his face adorning an ear-to-ear grin, and out stretched arm, offering her a hand up. When she got back on her feet, Hermione thanked him quickly and turned towards the portrait hole. "Hey, Granger!" She heard him yelling after her, thank goodness for her she darted out of the entrance and sprinted down the hall before he could figure out where she was headed. Approaching the Fourth Floor corridor, Hermione glanced behind her, making sure she wasn't being followed by McLaggen, only to bump into someone else. Hitting the floor hard she slid across the floor and hit her head on one of the columns. "Ouch." She managed to breath sitting up, her mind all fuzzy now, looking around for who or what she ran into.

"Bloody Hell, Hermione. Running away from a Death Eater?" He chuckled as he stood up, brushing the dust off his robes.

"Actually, I was hoping to run into one." She smirked, reaching for his hand to help her up off the floor for the second time in minutes. Then Draco ushered them both behind the tapestry for some privacy. "I was dodging McLaggen, on my way to the library. Care to join?" Looking into his eyes, in the dimly lit passage they were dark, like charcoal, yet soft and lively. Hermione could tell he was torn between the decision, not wanting to expose them. "Please, it's almost past hours, if we're lucky, we can sneak past Madam Pince." Giving Draco a sinister smirk loaded with deep fire in her golden eyes. Draco caved, his insides warming at the look she was giving him. He leaned forward giving her an accepting kiss on the forehead. Reveled, Hermione smiled so big she almost screamed, pulling out of her cloak, Harry's invisibility cloak. "I snagged this from Harry. Figured it would come in handy. Only, you are going to have to hold me really, really close to you." The plan was getting better in Draco's mind, Hermione could see the light in his eyes grow brighter.

"Ready?" she asked.

"Yes. I think."

Wrapping the cloak around Draco and herself, her back was pressed against his chest and she could feel the warmth. It was intensified under the piece of magic cloth, she gasped when Draco lifted her up onto his feet wrapping his strong arms around her, right below her breasts. Hermione's insides flipped when he set out slowly walking toward the library.

The library was being evacuated by Madam Pince, giving them an opportune chance to sneak into one of the studies without a sound. Impatiently, Hermione wanted to get to work, but the hold Draco had on her kept her from moving. "Dra-" She was cut off when his hand flew up to her mouth, he kept silent and stoic. Seconds later Madam Pince, with her incredibly bright lantern shown on them in the study, walking by as if nothing was there. Hermione let out a sigh of relief into Draco's palm, which he slid slowly down her neck dipping a few of his fingers into her school blouse tracing along her collar bone, Hermione's breathing got harder, before he grabbed her shoulder spinning her around to face him. Her eyes shot starring into his, chest pumping up and down from the thrill of being so near to him, pulling her in closer and tightening his arm around the small of her back. Hermione's hands were flush against his chest, she could feel his muscles under his school robes, unable to no longer focus on his gaze she buried her face into his chest, inhaling the scent of fresh earth, leather, and sandalwood. "Mmmmm."

Draco could feel the vibrations from her throat against his chest, nearly having to shove her away before she noticed something else. Gently Draco lifted Hermione off his feet and removed the invisibility cloak, delicately folding it, and placed it in her hands. "Shall we get started?" His voice quiet, almost whispered to her. "What is it that you are looking for anyway?"

"The Half-Blood Prince. Harry is cheating in potions class using a book that belongs to the Half-Blood Prince. I'm determined to find out who it is." Hermione was already rummaging through books and making her way to the Restricted Section.

"Why not just ask Professor Snape? He was the potions teacher for the last 15 years, I am sure he would know exactly who the Half-Blood? Prince? Is."

Hermione glared at Draco for suggesting to go to a Professor, yet alone Snape. "Do you think I am incapable of doing this on my own?"

"Have it your way, then." Draco sneered, sitting down at a nearby table, kicking his feet up, watching Hermione Granger frantically skim through stacks of books, enjoying every lip bite, brow curl, hair twist, and especially enjoyed when she would bite on the tip of her finger gently wrapping her lips around the boney flesh of her finger. He was enjoying himself indeed.


	4. IMPERIOUS

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OR THE MAIN STORY PLOT OF HARRY POTTER, J.K. ROWLING DOES AND WARNER BROS. STUDIOS OWNS ALL DIALOGUE USED FROM THE MOVIE OR BOOKS.

THIS STORY IS BASED AROUND THE END OF 5TH, START OF 6TH AND CANON, UN-CANON 6TH MOVIE, INTO PARTS OF 7TH, AND POST-WAR. THE STORY OF TWO UNLIKELY LOVERS, THAT WE ALL LOVE SO VERY MUCH AND WISHED FOR THEM TO HAPPEN. DON'T DENY HOW MAD YOU GOT AT ROWLING AFTER READING THE FINAL INSTALLMENT OF HARRY POTTER, I DID.

WITHOUT FURTHER ADO, I PRESENT TO YOU DEAR READERS, A DEATHLY SECRET. R&R, COMMENT, GIVE CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM, IF YOU HATE IT DON'T READ IT.

RATED MA FOR FOWL LANGUAGE AND STEAMY EXPLICIT CONTENT.

ENJOY!

Snow was thick on the grounds when the Trio headed into Hogsmeade. "All you do is read that bloody book. It's like being with Hermione." Ron said to Harry. Hermione walked slightly behind the two, glared at Ron when he compared Harry to herself. If he could see the murderous look in her eyes he would have dropped dead there.

"Well, I was curious, so I went-" Hermione started before being cut off by both of them.

"To the library." They said in unison, stopping Hermione in her tracks to glare daggers at both of them. "And?" Harry asked.

Continuing to walk, debating if she should just leave them.

"And nothing." Hermione's words were sharp. "I couldn't find a reference anywhere to the Half-Blood Prince."

"There we go, that settles it then." Harry retorted.

Professor Slughorn came upon the three wizards and invited them to the Three Broomsticks for a butterbeer.

"Excuse me, I have to use the loo." Hermione told the two after Slughorn left them be. She stood up and stumbled terribly on her way to the girls restroom. Opening the door to the loo and struggling, she laughed, getting it open with help from the other side. The door swung open faster than she had expected, the alcohol in her system caused an imbalance as she was falling face first to the floor. Screaming for a second, two strong arms caught her before she came tumbling down, Hermione broke out into more laughter.

"Are you bloody drunk, Granger?" Draco Malfoy sounded furious, Hermione instantly felt her heart drop into the pit of her stomach. Standing up, now sober, she apologized for her stupor.

"Wait," confused, "What are you doing here? You're supposed to be studying with McGonagall."

"I had some free time, she let me go."

Her eyes noticed the wrapped box on the sink counter, wondering if he was hiding something. She leaned over to pick it up, but not before her wrist was caught violently by his seeker hand. He shook his head 'no', "I wouldn't touch that if I were you."

Hermione smirked, dancing her eyes to his, "Did you buy me a present?"

His face imperturbable, hard. The only trace of expression was in his saddening eyes. "It's part of the plan."

"Oh." Hermione relaxed and Draco pulled her into his arms for a quick kiss.

"I need you to go back to the castle, where it's safe."

"Okay. Are you sure you don't need my assistance?"

"Positive."

"Could you turn away so I can use the loo?"

In just an instant, Draco's whole face flashed bright red and he turned away. Hermione felt awkward the whole time, when she finished, Draco swung around and lifted her up against the wall crashing his lips into hers. She wrapped her legs around his waist for support, feeling his hardness through his pants, Hermione moaned into his mouth. 'Screw snogging with Weasley' she thought with excitement. Draco ran his hand down her side to the bottom of her shirt sliding his hand up onto her bare skin. The skin-to-skin contact was enough for Hermione's undoing as his hand crept up in a painfully slow manner and stopped when he teasingly slipped his fingers along her bra line only to pull his hand out of her shirt and kiss her with a final sweet peck on the lips. He helped her stand and suggested Hermione to the door, she couldn't help but glare into those silver eyes of his. "I'll see you later." His voice low and reserved. Quickly closing in for one more kiss, "I promise." Draco held the door of the loo open for Hermione, staring at the door closing as she bumped into Katie Bell, then apologized, and gathered Harry and Ron up to head back to the castle. They insisted on finishing their butterbeers first.

Ahead of them on the walk was Katie and Leanne, arguing about something. Hermione was grateful that the cool air and snow was cooling her off from her run in with Draco Malfoy, not paying any attention to Ron calling her an idiot, for thinking he would snog her, to Harry. Sighing, she place her arms around her two best friends, then heard screaming.

Hermione's eyes went directly to the package on the ground next to a now collapsed Katie Bell. It was the package, with a necklace spilled out of it, Draco had told her not to touch at the Three Broomsticks. Katie started to slide on the ground then shot up into the air twenty feet, arms spread in horror as she screamed, crashing down, hard unto the pathway back to the castle, twitching. Hermione could only stare at what had unfolded before her. 'Draco did this' was clear in her mind. Hagrid was there to take care of Katie, instructing the rest; Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Leanne to see Professor McGonagall.

McGonagall stopped us at the gate and ushered the four into her study. Then called for Professor Snape. Professor McGonagall questioned Leanne and let her go, leaving Harry, Hermione, and Ron. "Why is it, when something happens, it is always you three?"

"Believe me, professor, I've been asking myself that question for the last six years." Replied Ron.

Professor Snape walked in and examined the necklace confirming it was cursed. Confirming Katie was cursed.

"It was Malfoy." Harry blatantly said. Hermione's eyes widened in shock that Harry would even say such a thing. Giving him the quiet look for him to shut up, Harry was looking back at her as if he knew.

"That is a serious accusation, Potter." Professor McGonagall turnedklas

with a fury in her eye.

"Indeed." Snape said moments behind her. "You're evidence?"

Harry gulped, "I just know."

"You just… know." Snape retorted. Glancing at Hermione, who met his eyes in question.

"Actually, the Malfoy boy was with me this morning catching up on his studies, Potter. For he is failing my class. Before anymore questions, I suggest you go back to your dormitories. All of you." McGonagall said, excusing them from her study.

"Harry! I can't believe you would assume it was Draco Malfoy!" She harshly whispered.

"It had to have been! I saw him at the Three Broomsticks. It was Malfoy who cursed Katie! Hermione why are you so against the idea of him actually being a Death Eater?"

"There's no proof, Harry!"

"Would you two stop talking about Malfoy already. It's bad enough that we have to be in the same castle as that prat, now you have to talk about him." Ron interjected.

"I know I'm right, Hermione."

She just glared back at him, crossing her arms.

Being surrounded by mostly Slytherin's and being the only "muggle-born" witch in the Slug Club, Hermione felt a little tense when Professor Slughorn asked her what her parents do in the muggle world. She was tired of the charade, but had to keep up her act as mudblood Granger. So she swallowed her pride and explained. No one questioned her story, not even Harry. Then Ginny blazed in, eyes red and swollen from crying. Hermione was reveling in the way Harry was distracted by Ginny, watching him watch her, and he turned around and caught her smiling. "What?"

"Nothing." She whispered, looking away, catching the eyes of Cormac McLaggen, who was intently staring back, licking ice cream and chocolate off his fingers, suggestively. Her stomach turned, wanting to throw up, Hermione stood asking Slughorn if she could be excused.

"Of course, my dear. Oh! Miss Granger. Don't forget about the Holiday Party."

She nodded, then slipped out of his chambers.

Hermione rushed down the hall, tears were forming in her eyes, 'Why are things turning out this way.' Unknowingly she made her way out of the castle, slowing her pace when she saw a shadow in front of her on the bridge headed to Hagrid's. Rubbing her eyes dry, squinting at the shadow closing in on her, she caught a glimpse of his blond hair shine in the moonlight, then quickened her pace again to crash into his arms. Hermione kissed his lips over and over as he spun her around on the bridge. He set her down, "I'm sorry."

"You didn't mean to hurt Katie, Draco. Everything is going to be alright."

"I used the Imperious Curse on her Hermione. It's Unforgivable."

"Draco." She whispered.

"Hermione, I didn't want this. I didn't want to be a Death Eater. He was going to kill my mum, if I didn't. He was going to kill me." Tears were forming in his sweet silver eyes.

"Draco." She grabbed his hand, raised it to her lips and kissed it, as if it could heal him. "I didn't ask for this either. Frankly, I don't know what my importance is, besides finding out what Dumbledore has planned for Harry. I'm afraid to fail, but I'm not afraid to die for what I believe is right. Everything will be alright, Draco. I know. I know you." She smiled.

His small sobs ceased, "Hermione?"

"Yes, Draco?"

"I need you, to ignore me for awhile." He turned his face away from hers.

"Why? Draco, tell me." Trying to get his attention.

"You've been distracting me from my duty."

"We can do it together."

"NO! Hermione, you need to go!" He snapped his head to look at her golden eyes with his now black eyes. "LEAVE."

"Draco?" her voice hurt, he could tell. Her voice was tearing his heart into pieces, but he had to have her back off.

"Granger! Leave. Now!" Draco pulled out his wand, pointed at her chest, "Before I make you."

Hermione had tears rolling down her cheek, her expression was full of hurt and anger, before she sprinted back into the castle, to the Gryffindor Tower.

The Gryffindor verses Slytherin match was today. Hermione looked around to spot Draco, not wearing his uniform because failing students don't get to play quidditch, his eyes fixed only at his untouched breakfast. The sight of him sulking made Hermione's heart hurt even more. She sat down next to Harry and Luna, then Ron Weasley dressed in his quidditch attire sat down across from her. They got into a small argument over the Slug Club and who she should take to the Holiday Party. "Actually, I was going to ask YOU." She practically yelled, catching a small bit of Draco's attention, before he went back to sulking. Hermione's heart felt like it had stopped pumping blood for a few minutes. Luna broke her train of thought when she asked Harry if he put something in Ron's cup. Glancing at Harry's hand as a glint of gold sparkled in her eyes, before Harry tucked the vile of liquid luck back in his pocket.

"Don't drink it, Ron!" she sternly said, as he gulped the cup of pumpkin juice dry in seconds.

Hermione was furious, giving Harry a piece of her mind in silence.

Gryffindor won the game. "Slytherin may have stood a chance if their Captain was out there." Harry told Hermione back at the dorm after party, that turned into a celebration for just Ron.

"Who's the Captain for Slytherin?"

"Malfoy." Harry looked at Hermione, "He practically guaranteed us a win, without him out there. It would have been more fun to snatch the snitch before him. He is the only other wizard at Hogwarts that can fly a broom better than I can." Her heart was reminding her of the morning she got on the broom with him. "Hermione?" Harry shook her from her thoughts.

"I still can't believe you did it."

Harry pulled out the full vile of Liquid Luck from his pocket and smiled.

"He only thought you did." She gasped, nudging him.

Full attention on Ron Weasley as Lavender Brown smashed her face onto Ron in the middle of the common room, causing the Gryffindor's to hoot and holler. The uproar of the crowd mixed with the pull of Hermione's heart retracted her from the common room, hearing nothingness. For the first time she truly felt alone. At the end of the seventh floor corridor was a small set of stairs that led to the sixth floor, she made her way down with a flood of memories of Draco's kiss and hold, she couldn't stand anymore. Sitting at the bottom of the steps crying her undying heart out, she absentmindedly summoned a charm of yellow canaries. Hermione loved the sound of birds chirping, hoping it would calm her heart.

Admittedly she always had a crush on Ron, but he wouldn't give her the time of day anymore. Then there was Draco, who had stolen her heart just to throw it off a bridge and watch it fall into the icy waters below. She was alone, she had no one to confide in anymore. Not Harry, Not Ron, Not Draco.


	5. AMORTENTIA

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OR THE MAIN STORY PLOT OF HARRY POTTER, J.K. ROWLING DOES AND WARNER BROS. STUDIOS OWNS ALL DIALOGUE USED FROM THE MOVIE OR BOOKS.

THIS STORY IS BASED AROUND THE END OF 5TH, START OF 6TH AND CANON, UN-CANON 6TH MOVIE, INTO PARTS OF 7TH, AND POST-WAR. THE STORY OF TWO UNLIKELY LOVERS, THAT WE ALL LOVE SO VERY MUCH AND WISHED FOR THEM TO HAPPEN. DON'T DENY HOW MAD YOU GOT AT ROWLING AFTER READING THE FINAL INSTALLMENT OF HARRY POTTER, I DID.

WITHOUT FURTHER ADO, I PRESENT TO YOU DEAR READERS, A DEATHLY SECRET. R&R, COMMENT, GIVE CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM, IF YOU HATE IT DON'T READ IT.

RATED MA FOR FOWL LANGUAGE AND STEAMY EXPLICIT CONTENT.

ENJOY!

Harry spotted Hermione, across the elaborately decorated room, throwing herself behind the curtains, alone. He looked around and dashed toward her, he too, slipped behind the curtain. "Hermione, what are you doing?" Her face flushed. "What happened to you?"

She was fixing her hair and catching her breath, "No, I've just escaped." Harry was utterly confused. "I mean, I left Cormac under the mistletoe." She whispered, nervously admitting to Harry who her date was.

"Cormac?! That's who you invited?" Harry almost sounded disappointed, yet relieved. He knew she despised the bloke.

"I thought it would annoy Ron the most." Hermione crossed her arms in reserve, she knew in her mind who would annoy Ron the most, but then upset Harry beyond belief. Besides, he told her to shove off. Hermione fought back the tears that were threatening to surface at the thought of Draco. "He's got more tentacles than a Snarfalump plant."

The curtain opened up, "Dragon Tartare?"

"No, I'm fine. Thank you." Hermione replied in a whisper, how could someone eat in a stressful situation like this.

"Just as well, they give one horribly bad breath." The caterer said before leaving them be.

She grabbed the tray from him, "On second thoughts…" stuffing one after another into her mouth, "Oh God, here he comes." She slipped out from behind the curtain and ran off, leaving Harry to deal with Cormac McLaggen.

Hermione dashed to the nearest drink table picking up a flute of champagne to wash the disgusting taste of Dragon Tartare out of her mouth. Chugging down three flutes of bubbly liquid in mere moments she could feel the effects of the liquid warming her insides and pumping through her veins. The door opened loudly as Filch entered with a squirmy student in his clutches. The warmth in her body was drawing her near him, as she quickly dodged everyone to escape the party, she found herself hiding in one of the windows in the corridor just outside Slughorn's party.

The sound of a body being shoved against the wall reverberated in the long corridor. "I swore to protect you. I made the Unbreakable Vow." She heard Professor Snape's raspy voice. Hermione simultaneously heard quiet footstep coming from the other side of the corridor. They didn't notice.

"I don't need protection." Draco replied, his voice was angry and rough, like it had been on the bridge. She was second guessing herself as to whether or not to see Draco. "I was chosen for this. Out of all others, me. I won't fail him." His voice started to shake near the end.

"You're afraid, Draco." Snape whispered. "You attempt to conceal it, but it's obvious. Let me assist you."

"NO!" his voice pained. "I was chosen. This is MY moment."

Snape drew back from Draco allowing him to leave. Straightening his tie, he glanced to the side at Hermione with a straight face, not knowing she was even there. He looked ahead and continued on, leaving her in the corridor.

'He wouldn't even accept Snape's help.' Her heart pained again, releasing the pent up tears as they rolled down her cheek.

"Hermione?" her father called. "Pack your things, we're going to the Malfoy Manor for the holiday." She was in the bathroom, soaking in the tub, tracing the outline of the Dark Mark on her forearm. Hermione had allowed Antonin Dolohov to reside at her muggle home in Wandsworth, as long as he promised not to kill her muggle parents. In fact, he transfigured them into a couple of guinea pigs. Crookshanks loved to chase them around the house in the plastic opaque balls, Hermione freaked out when one of them rolled down the stair case. She didn't enjoy the fact that her whole life was in fact unraveling before her, especially since it was either join the party or watch her innocent parents be tortured into insanity by Bellatrix Lestrange, then become the Dark Lord's pet knowing he would kill her. It was a lose, lose situation any which way she looked at it, in the end, she still became one of the Dark Lord's pets.

Hermione got out of the tub and dried off, putting on; a mid-length three-quarter sleeved black lace dress, black stockings, and a pair of conservative black stilettos. She decorated her ears with two simple diamond earrings, and fixed her brown curls back with a diamond encrusted silver clip. Packing the rest of her stuff, were things like; the latest book she delved into Advanced Enochian Magick which she had much time to put into practice as well, the emerald green dress made of silk with platinum silver heels(her mind thrilled in the idea of torturing Draco with that dress), a white fitted tee, a grey zip-up hoodie, black leggings, and a pair of black boots. Planning on bringing her Hogwarts trunk along as well, beings that she will depart from the Malfoy Manor with Draco to King's Cross Station.

Antonin Dolohov poked his head in the doorway, "Are you ready, dear?" Hermione stood up and nodded. "Wow, you look gorgeous. Plan on catching the eye of a certain someone?" He snickered.

"Oh, father!" she rolled her eyes, "Let's go." Hermione wrapped her cloak around her, covering up her dress, and put the hood up, then reached out to hold onto her father's arm. A 'crack' overcame her ears as her body contorted and twisted in oblivion. Another 'crack' and her feet were firm on the ground again, a marbled ground. Her heels clicked across the floor making an echo, when she entered the parlor, every eye was on her, including his. Her face was slightly hidden under the cloak, granting her a hidden smirk and seductive eyes to flirt his way.

"Miss Granger, please, have a seat." Lord Voldemort gestured his hand to a chair next to Draco Malfoy. She nodded, walking to her seat, Draco stood up to pull her chair out for her like a gentleman would. Hermione smiled, reaching up to slowly remove her cloak, revealing her sultry attire. Draco couldn't resist the sight, his eyes wandered her body hungrily meeting her gaze at the end. He swallowed his pride and cleared his throat, offering her a hand to sit down, pushing in her chair before sitting back into his own.

"Well, now." Lord Voldemort begun, "I suppose you all wonder why I gathered you here today? Our plans to infiltrate the ministry have been successful. In no time, the minister of magic will abide with us. Draco, dear, how have you been coming along?"

Draco's eyes shot up, "I should be successful with my task, soon, my lord."

"Good, good."

"Hermione? Any news on the Potter boy?"

"Well, my lord, He has been spending hours with Albus Dumbledore, and Professor Slughorn, but wont mention any details."

"Ah, Horrace Slughorn?"

"Yes, my lord."

"Thank you, Hermione, you have been very helpful. Bellatrix!"

"Yes, my lord?" Bellatrix Lestrange eagerly answered.

"I need you to do something for me later, right now, you are all, free to go."

Lord Voldemort along with most of the Death Eaters disapperated in an instant, leaving the Malfoy's and the Dolohov's at the table. Hermione turned her head towards Draco, who had already left the table when Narcissa Malfoy yelled, "BOY! Where are your manners?!" Choking back a laugh, Hermione bit her lip as Draco turned back to help her out of her chair. "Draco, dear, you will show Miss Granger to her room and be polite, she is our guest." Narcissa Malfoy spoke with much concern in her voice.

"Yes, Mother." Draco spat out. Offering a hand out for Hermione to grasp onto, she looked up into his eyes, which were focused on the table. Her heart strained as she gently placed her hand into his palm, 'why won't he look at me?' He lifted her up to her feet and what seemed like dragging, led her out of the parlor, up the grand staircase, down the lengthy corridor, and to the left. Assuming the set of doors in front of her was her temporary room, Hermione turned to thank Draco, who disappeared behind the doors to the right. "Now, that wasn't very polite." She thought out loud. Placing both hands on the doors she lightly pushed them open, gasping at the sight before her.

Two beautiful stone columns decorated the middle of the room, ebony wood floor, a canopy made of emerald organza draped over the queen size bed. The walls were grey with speckles of silver, mirrors hung everywhere, and the contrast of the emerald drapes and sheets were beautiful. Behind the curtains were two doors made of glass that led to a small balcony over looking the conservatory. There was no doubt that this room belonged to a Slytherin. Hermione's belongings were placed neatly at the foot of the bed, she smiled. She wanted to see him. Turning around, she jumped, Draco was standing in her doorway, arms and legs crossed leaning against the frame. "This used to be my room." He changed into a pair of fitted black trousers, a white button up long sleeve shirt, only buttoned to the top of his breast bone, covered with a black waistcoat. He indeed looked sexy to her, as she knew she looked sexy to him. Still in shock, she couldn't muster up any words. "Mother has dinner ready, shall we?" Draco stood up straight, offering his arm. She slowly walked toward him and laced her arm around his and let out the breath she didn't realize she was holding.

On the way to the dining room, "Fuck it." Draco pulled Hermione into a small study room, lifting her by the waist onto the desk, irreligiously shoving books and papers onto the floor. His hands wrapped around the back of her head pulling his lips into hers, kissing them with inextinguishable agony.

"Draco." Hermione managed to say before he captivated her mouth again, and again. His fervor grew as his hands trailed down the back of her neck and pulled down the zipper of her black lace dress. "Draco." She whispered, unheard. His hands carefully pushed the fabric off her shoulders, all the while embracing her lips with his, freeing her arms out of the dress. He parted from her to take the image of her dress hanging at her abdomen as she sat on the desk, her bra exposed. He growled deep in his throat, realizing she had every intention to drive him wild, her breasts were covered by thin emerald green lace and hints of silver sparkles. Draco captured her neck with his kisses, caressing the warm hot skin as she let out little whimpers of joy. Unceremoniously, he unclasped the bra sliding it off, freeing her perky breasts. His tongue traced his mouth down past her collar bone to one of her fleshy breasts, suckling her hardened nipple. Hermione moaned at the sensation, breathing heavier and heavier, throwing her hands into his blond locks. When Draco nipped she threw her head back and tried shoving him off. Deciding it was enough for one nipple to get attention, Draco administered suckling kisses to her other nipple, whilst playing with the first with his fingers, pulling the hard bud, making Hermione shake on the desk and shoving her exposed breast forward toward him. "Draco." She panted. Her back slammed against the cold mahogany desk and she couldn't help but gasp, his hands working the dress off her gently and lain it across the chair back, his fingers came back to her waist, fidgeting at her sheer stockings succeeding in rolling them down her smooth legs. His breath was sultry as he glided his lips back up Hermione's leg stopping at her panty line, he sank his teeth into the matching emerald fabric and slid her thin panties off her legs, Hermione let out a deep raspy moan. "Draco." Trying to catch her breath.

Draco poised back, his eyes raked Hermione's naked figure atop of his desk. "You look delightfully delicious, Hermione." His voice dark and husky. His lips made a soft whisper like contact with her velvety skin on her waist line trailing his hot breath and teasing lips over her mound, dipping his hot tongue into her sweltering slit.

Moaning into her heat, Hermione growled at the sensation thrusting her hips up to meet his lapping tongue, throwing her head back against the desk. Draco slid his hands under her bosom for support before pulling her bottom over the edge of the desk, he kneeled for better access and tossed her legs over his shoulders, caressing her warmth deeper, grazing his fingers along her length all the while sucking and nipping her hardening bud. She was helplessly shaking under his ministrations, never before having felt anything to what was happening at that moment, Hermione's moans grew deeper and her breathing became heavy. His fingers moved in rhythm to his lapping, tasting her drove him wild, as his fingers slowly slipped inside to feel her, 'crack'. Draco stopped instantaneously, focusing his attention to the house elf that had appeared before them.

"The Misses requires your presence, Sir. She has been wondering what is taking Master so long to come to dinner with Miss Granger." The house elf said professionally. "May I tell her that you have enthralled Miss Granger in your study?"

Embarrassment flooded Hermione's face, painting her flushed skin bright red.

"You will not speak of this, Moggle. Let Mother know I will be there momentarily. That is all." His voice stern yet sincere. There was another loud 'crack' and Moggle the house elf vanished. "Talk about buzz kill." Draco lifted Hermione into his arms then stood her up in front of him, baiting her bottom lip. Hermione leaned into his kiss, she could taste the electrifying tangent juices that she had ruptured on his tongue, moaning deeper into his embrace. Feeling two fingers gracefully slip along her length causing her to buck into his touch, watching his two fingers intensely as he placed them in his mouth to suck clean. Balling her hands into fists she punched his chest, "You're cruel!" He grabbed her wrists instantaneously, and twisted her naked body around so his enlarged member was pressed into her ass, rubbing the fabric against her bare skin.

Letting go, Draco picked up her stockings, kneeling, instructing her to step one leg in as he slowly rolled the sheer fabric up her leg, doing so with the other. Reaching over he picked up her black stiletto pumps, slipping them individually on her feet. His hands trailed along the sides of her body as he stood up silently instructing her to raise her arms above her head. "Hold still, okay?" She nodded. Draco lifted the lace dress off the back of his hand-carved mahogany chair delicately dropping it over her, Hermione slipped her arms through and let the dress ripple down her body in one swift motion. Placing his hands at her waist, he turned her around and zipped her dress up, spinning her once more he grazed his hands over her nipples causing them to harden at his touch. She whimpered and quaked in his hold, her heart exploding from the enticing heat he had caused and diminished, just to arouse her more.

"What about my knickers?" She asked shyly.

Draco leaned down picking the sparkly emerald pieces up off the floor before walking around his desk. Hermione watched him like a hawk watching its prey as he opened the top drawer, placing them inside. His signature smirk adorned his face walking back toward her, holding his arm out. "Shall we?" he asked.

Hermione giggled, "We shall." Lacing her arm into his once more.

Dinner was excruciating for Hermione, as she was placed directly across from Narcissa Malfoy. It took all her strength and mind power to not squirm from Draco's enticing torment under the table. She couldn't fathom how his face remained impassive and how he can eat while torturing her so. Taking a mouthful of the food "Mmmmm" hiding her stifled moan from when Draco managed to sink his hand down the inside of her stockings underneath the hem of her dress. "This is incredible Mrs. Malfoy. Mmmmm." Hermione wanted to glare daggers at Draco, who seemingly looked like he was only eating his dinner 'if only they knew'.

"Oh Please, do call me Narcissa, dear. Thank you, I have not been able to find a suitable house elf that can cook since we lost Dobby. It sincerely has been a struggle." Her voice was polite and reserved.

"Don't let her fool you, Hermione. Mother's been cooking long before she and my father got married. She makes the best pancakes, right Mother?" One of his slender fingers flicked Hermione just right.

"Mmmmm! I LOVE Pancakes!" Hermione covered up her excitement dealt to her by Draco. He was reveling in her self-control.

"It's settled, we shall have pancakes for breakfast." Narcissa smiled, finishing up her dinner.

Draco detached his hand from Hermione with watchful eyes, as she stabbed one of the sausages with her fork and wrapped her lips around the tip of the sausage suggestively, keeping eye contact with him. "Mmmmm" she moaned as she took a bite out of the sausage, closing her eyes for a long second. Draco kept his full attention on Hermione as he picked up his glass of fire whiskey to dampen his now dry mouth. Fluttering her eyes open they locked on his intense silver irises, her heart skipped a few beats knowingly inviting him to finish what he had started before dinner. She didn't know if the feeling in her gut was excitement or fear. Clearing her throat, "Narcissa," flashing her attention to the kind woman across from her, "I apologize. Dinner was delicious indeed, may I be excused?"

"Are you sure? There's still pudding, Miss Granger."

Hermione smiled sweetly, "I am sure, Ma'am." She nodded.

"You may be excused." Hermione stood up at once to leave, almost out the door, "Would you like Draco to walk you back to your room, dear?" Hermione froze in place, turning around into a curtsy.

"Certainly." She dared not to look at Draco.

Immediately Draco shot up from his seat and briskly walked to Hermione's side taking her arm in his, smirking when his heated gaze met hers. With a tortoise-like pace he lead her once more up the stairs, Hermione's eyes wandered the Malfoy Manor as Draco gave her a small tour of the hall showing her the bathroom, which was almost identical to the Prefect's Bathroom at Hogwarts. "Would you like me to draw you a bath?" His eyes flickered playfully and a smirk was dancing across his lips.

"Only if you stay, I wouldn't want to wander off naked somewhere. No offense, Draco, although beautiful, this house gives me the creeps. It would also be nice to have someone here to keep me company. I tend to drift off into a nightmare when I relax." Draco could read her eyes, slight fear dressed her irises in a lavish gold. He motioned her to step into the room and swiftly followed, locking the door behind him. Hermione stood in front of the giant empty basin, fully clothed, turning her head to glance back at Draco capturing his eyes and watched him lean over to turn to water on. "Salts?" He asked. "Only a few, please." She breathed, directing her attention to the water filling the tub.

"Oil?" He asked once more, intent on studying her now low gaze.

"Yes?" she questioned his question.

"I mean, what scent would you like?" he said rashly.

Hermione looked back at Draco, his face full of frustration, 'was I making him frustrated?' "What's your favorite?" she asked nervously.

"Bergamot and Rosemary." He pulled out the small vile of oil, pulled out the cork top and waft it under Hermione's nose. She inhaled the smell in a relaxing moan. "Do you like?" She nodded, her eyes closed as the scent still swirled around her head. "Hermione?" Her dazed eyes looked sideways at him, "Your bath is ready."

"Oh! Um." She frantically looked around for what she did not know, then it hit her. Hermione felt her cheeks glow red, she had to get stark naked in front of Draco Malfoy. He saw her embarrassment and was slightly entertained.

"Bloody hell, Hermione, I've already seen you naked, in fact, I prefer you to be naked. If you don't strip, I will do it for you." He was serious.

Hermione slowly slid her sheer stockings down her legs and shimmied them off, making eye contact with Draco as he watched her with hungry eyes. They both knew that she wasn't wearing much since her knickers are in the top drawer of his desk. Hermione swallowed, "Draco." She whispered. "Would you be so kind to unzip my dress?" His signature smirk was menacing as he step directly behind Hermione, she lifted her hair to expose the zipper and her milky smooth skin, his hands gently falling atop her shoulders. His touch burned her skin in an electric thrill, his finger tips drawing slowly to the zipper. Draco pulled down the zipper on her dress in an agonizing manor causing Hermione's breath to hitch when it hit the bottom at the base of her back. His fingers trailed back up her spine where the zipper was and over her shoulders sliding under the lace fabric and pushing it down her arms letting his fingers trace her skin as the dress pooled at her feet below. Her chest was heaving from the excitement he enthralled in her, still unknowing if part of it was fear. Draco stepped back and drank up her nakedness, "You should get in the water, Hermione." To her it sounded like a threat, so she obeyed his order and sank into the water. It was slightly bubbly, she was grateful, so she could hide under the bubbles, even though he has seen her naked twice in one night.

"Draco?" She asked her chin hovering just above the bubbles. Draco made himself comfortable and sat down on the comfy chair in the corner, he had all his attention on the naked witch in the bathtub. "Before, that night on the bridge, did you really mean it?" her voice shaky and filled with sadness.

"At the time, yes. Now, I'm not sure. Hermione. You don't have to hide from me, you can always be who you are when you are with me. Remember when we would study together first year?" he laughed. "You would always hate it when I made fun of your buck teeth and bushy hair, but you would always come back with a better insult. What was it?"

Hermione jumped up and shouted, "You greasy-haired git!" she laughed, her soapy wet breasts bounced and captured Draco's fiery gaze. Shocked, Hermione sank back into the water, face flushed. "It was a rather dumb insult, they only got better as time went on." She saw his face fall into his hands, ashamed to remember the first time he called her a 'mudblood'.

"Hermione, I really am sorry. If I had kept my big mouth shut over the summer before second year, we may still could have been friends. Instead I told my father about you, he in return made me hate you. He used the cruciatus curse on me and forced me to call you a 'mudblood.' Every time I said it, it hurt. The worst was when I spat the insult in your face and watched it break your heart. It wasn't fair to you to have to go through that pain. I would have rather taken another torture session than to see your eyes in that moment." His head lifted from his hands to look at Hermione, she was kneeling in front of him, dripping wet and naked.

"I forgive you." She whispered on his lips, grazing her bottom lip along his, leaning up into his kiss. Draco placed his hands at the back of her wet head pulling her in closer, her hands grazed over his knees up his thighs clawing into his pants. He moaned as he felt his cock pulsate against the tight fabric and pulled her head back, dropping his hands to grasp hers.

"Easy." He panted, steadying her hands. "Finish your bath, Hermione." Draco let go of the frowning witches hands and watched her crawl to the side of the large pool like tub, whilst flaunting her bare bottom. "Get in the tub." He demanded, standing from his chair, she caught a glimpse of his threatening eyes before she dove into the tub. "You really shouldn't tease."

"Who said I was teasing, Draco?" she bit her lip, giggling. "What are you going to do, send a Death Eater after me?" She stood up and saluted, her Dark Mark shown against her alabaster skin, shouting "ALL HAIL BLOOD PURITY!" then giggled uncontrollably as she sank back into the tub. Biting her lip seductively at Draco, eyes smoldering his concerned gaze. He looked around and then he found the vile that held the oils in it. Picking up the empty bottle he wafted the bottle under his nose.

"Shit!" Draco turned to pick up a large towel and ordered Hermione Granger out of the tub.

"You are sooooooo bossy, Draco! Get in the tub, get out of the tub, Shut up!" He wrapped the towel around her giggling body and tried to keep her arms off him as he dried her off. He let her drop the towel since he had to summon a pair of his jersey trousers and a t-shirt for her to dress into. Hermione refused to dress, she wanted to be boldly naked in front of him, she wanted him in ways she wouldn't dream about. Pulling out his wand he pointed it at her, she laughed. "Really, Draco? You can't hurt me!."

"Petrificus Totalus" Draco murmered, freezing Hermione in place. He lain her down on the floor to put his sweater pants on her then stood her up and put the t-shirt on her. "Finite" she glared at him, but only for second, as she lunged herself in his arms giggling.

"Hold me, Draco!" she squirmed against his chest. He needed to get her to his room, which would be easy, but all the previous thoughts of ravishing her had long gone been abandoned the moment he realized that it was Amortentia that she had been bathing in. Scooping her up into his arms, bridal style, Hermione grinned from ear to ear before burying her face deep in the crevice of his neck. Draco carried her out of the bathroom, down the corridor, to the last door on the right. The door opened without him touching it, Hermione was too enthralled to know what was going on or where her surroundings were, Draco placed her on his soft bed then rummaged through his cabinet. Only a few seconds had passed when he felt her arms glide across his waist pulling him into an embrace, burying her head into his back. Then he spotted it, the antidote along with a powerful sleeping drought. Knowing the antidote for Amortentia was a terrible downer, he figured if he paired it with a sleep potion she would just fall asleep.

"Would you care for a drink?"

"Sure, is it a special drink? Are you going to allow me to get drunk?"

"Yes, dear Hermione." He handed her a snifter of fruity wine mixed with the two potions. Holding a snifter of fire whiskey in his own hand.

"Thanks!" she took it in her hand and raised her glass to his.

"Cheers!"

Tilting back their glasses they both partook in the celebration of life. Draco set his glass down so fast to catch Hermione in his arms, as the sleep drought had effectively taken hold immediately. He carried her over to his bed and tucked her under the duvet placing a small kiss atop her forehead, then walked around to his side of the bed, stripping down to only boxer-briefs. Using his wand, he extinguished the light in the room and crawled into his bed next to a peaceful Granger.


	6. CHRISTMAS

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OR THE MAIN STORY PLOT OF HARRY POTTER, J.K. ROWLING DOES AND WARNER BROS. STUDIOS OWNS ALL DIALOGUE USED FROM THE MOVIE OR BOOKS.

THIS STORY IS BASED AROUND THE END OF 5TH, START OF 6TH AND CANON, UN-CANON 6TH MOVIE, INTO PARTS OF 7TH, AND POST-WAR. THE STORY OF TWO UNLIKELY LOVERS, THAT WE ALL LOVE SO VERY MUCH AND WISHED FOR THEM TO HAPPEN. DON'T DENY HOW MAD YOU GOT AT ROWLING AFTER READING THE FINAL INSTALLMENT OF HARRY POTTER, I DID.

WITHOUT FURTHER ADO, I PRESENT TO YOU DEAR READERS, A DEATHLY SECRET. R&R, COMMENT, GIVE CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM, IF YOU HATE IT DON'T READ IT.

RATED MA FOR FOWL LANGUAGE AND STEAMY EXPLICIT CONTENT.

ENJOY!

Hermione drifted away through the darkness. Everything was engulfed by it. She screamed, but nothing came out. She felt frightened so she looked around, but all she could hear was static and all she could see was darkness. Hermione was falling, twisting around and falling. The cold air was pressing tight around her body. The crisp scent of the air filled her lungs. Hermione could not breathe. She tried to scream again, this time she was engulfed by a bright red light and could feel pain coursing through every nerve of her body.

"Hermione!" she faintly heard over the screams.

"Hermione! Wake up!" she heard again, more persistent.

"Hermione!" her body was shaking.

"Wake up!"

"HERMIONE!" her eyes snapped open and her blood curdling screams deceased. Her breathing ragged, as she was trying to piece what the hell just happened and where the hell she was. Quickly glancing over the room she realized she was in Draco Malfoy's room. His room, not his old room, HIS room. She was curled up in his arms, his muscular arms, shaking. "You had a nightmare, Hermione." He was rubbing her back, soothing her. "Everything's going to be alright." He whispered in her ear. Hermione stopped shaking and gazed into the silvery irises that shown through the darkness and planted her lips on his. He kissed her sweetly, softly, not letting the kiss get anymore passionate. It was just what they needed. "Are you ready to fall back asleep?"

Hermione shook her head and barely spoke out the word "no." Her voice was harsh and raw from the screams, she felt him shift under her and held on tighter. "Please, Draco." She whispered. "Please don't let me go."

His face was buried in the sweet smelling curls, Amortentia still lingering in her hair. The sickly sweet smell of honey, fresh apples, and daisies, swirled through his nostrils causing Draco's brain to loose focus. Tightening his hold, he pulled her closer to him, nuzzling his warm lips in the crook of her neck, her skin was tantalizing his senses. Letting out a growling moan he continued to lay little kisses on her neck, she shivered at the tickling sensation. "Fuck, Hermione. You smell so damn good." He felt her skin heat and her pulse beat faster under his lips, he indeed was turning her on, but then he remembered and snapped out of the Amortentia trance. Shoving her off of him, Draco jumped out of his bed, "I'm sorry."

Hermione was sprawled out on his bed looking at him with teary eyes, confused.

"I'm sorry, you smell of Amortentia, Hermione. I can't be near you, the smell is driving me wild."

"Why do I smell of Amortentia?" fear was in her voice.

"It was in your bath."

"Why?" She sat up.

"My father placed love potions around the house and covered the scent up with oils, just in case he can't control my mother. He made sure that the love between them wouldn't fade, but it did long ago."

"That's evil." She muttered.

"Well, it's my father. Who would want to love him? He used to be a good guy, until The Dark Lord poisoned his mind. For me, it was either take the Dark Mark or watch my mother be tortured to death. I had no choice."

Hermione stood up beside Draco and laced her fingers in his hand. "It was the same for me, as well. Dolohov was at my house, MY house, my muggle parents were bound and gagged, floating in the middle of the room, his wand pointed at me. He gave me the choice to take the Dark Mark and join 'willingly', or watch him torture my parents then myself. I was scared, Draco. I should have fought him, but I was unprepared. Then I found out that I was his daughter." She shuddered. "My whole life changed in one moment, who would have thought, Mudblood Granger, a pureblood this whole time."

Draco wiped a tear off her cheek, "What happened to your parents?"

"I made him swear not to hurt them, so he transfigured them into Guinea Pigs."

"Guinea Pigs? Really?" Draco was holding back a laugh.

Hermione smacked his arm, "Would you rather them be ferrets?"

He glared at her, but not for long. Lifting his hand to her chin, he tilted her head to meet his, kissing those luscious lips. "Draco." She bit her lip, pressing her forehead into his, eyes closed. "Amortentia."

Bending his head just right, he caught her lips once more, lifting her up off her feet and set her down on his soft bed. "I can control it." He spoke sternly. Draco was hovering above her body, breathing deep controlled breaths searing her skin where his eyes trailed her form. Gently he pressed his groin into her hips, and watched her throw her head back and moan, before he pulled back, still hovering over her. Hermione squirmed under him in want, "Draco." She gasped, feeling him press into her again, this time she wrapped her legs around his waist and clawed at his back, pulling him closer. She felt him bite her neck, hard, causing her to moan in agony, her nails dug deeper into his back, her chest lifted from the bed. Draco slid his hands beneath her, sucking harder on her neck, her breathing quickened. She could feel her fingers slipping off his back as if they were wet, and they were. "Draco!" She moaned, the pain she was feeling ceased, but replaced with her being lifted up onto his knees, as he lightly bit her neck for a second more. His hands dropped to the hem of his shirt she was wearing and swiftly pulled it off her. Grabbing onto her hips he shoved her off him to fall back on the bed, establishing his dominating stance above her again. Her hips uncontrollably rocked under his hover as if she was searching for his groin, she rested her hands on his chest noticing the blood on her finger tips, he gripped her wrists and threw them over her head, magically binding them.

"Mmmmm. You're feisty, Hermione." He growled into her ear, his hot breath trailing down the side of her neck. "I don't want to rush you, babe." The sensations of his lips lightly brushing her skin was driving her mad. His lips trailed from her collar bone down around both her breasts, painfully slow, dipping down to her stomach and stopping right above his pants that she was wearing. Slender fingers slid into the waist band and in one quick motion the jersey trousers were ripped off, exposing her smooth legs. Her beauty was like a work of art, the alabaster skin contrasted with the silky black satin on his bed, her eyes glittered gold with the little bit of bewitched candle light in the room. "Now to finish what we started." He smirked.

Vigorously shaking her hips up to meet his ministrations, she moaned loud making the sound reverberate off the walls of his bedroom. Please at what he was hearing, he moaned into her heat, causing her to moan even louder as the vibrations tickled her in just the right place. His tongue swirled around her clitoris, flicking the bud every once in a while, causing her to squirm under his touch. Draco slid his hands up her thighs to her waist, placing one hand firmly on her flat stomach to keep her steady, while the other made it's way up to flick her nipple and caress her breast for a split second, erupting another loud moan from her lips. He smirked, giving her a small pause to catch her breath.

Draco dove his tongue into her heat and he could feel her tighten around him, moaning once more into her, she gasped "Draco!" Trailing the hand that had been caressing her breast down the side of her body and over her thigh, his hand had found the perfect place to tease. Lifting his head up to see the sweat budding on her forehead, his finger slid up and down her wet lips, flicking the bud and twisting a second finger on it, her hips were shaking uncontrollably. "OH! Draco!" He watched her mouth drop open and gasp, moan, and whimper. She was sexy, she was his. Moaning, Draco clamped his mouth on her clitoris once again, swirling his tongue, suckling on the hardened bud, and slid his fingers into her warmth for the first time. 'Damn she was tight' he thought, moaning into her even more, as her walls squeezed the life out of his fingers. Barely being able to move them, he found her sweet spot, and felt her relax to the sensation, allowing him better access. Her lusty moans turned into whimpers, as his fingers started to pump in and out of her at a slow and steady pace, as his tongue ministrations gained speed. Her whimpers turned into screaming. "OH! Fuck! Draco! OH!" Hermione was so close and he could feel it, as he quickened his pace faster, sucking harder, nipping, licking. He felt his fingers being pulled into her deeper, the walls of her heat tightened, her body went ridged then shook as she felt a warm stream burst from down below. Lapping as much sultry liquid up as he can, Draco didn't stop, his fingers still pumping in her and his mouth sucking on her. Her body rocked again, letting out another release, then another. It was almost torturous for her, and was starting to feel just that way. Shaking under his touch, the swollen bud was beginning to be over sensitized, but he did not relinquish his ministrations, causing her to cum into his mouth once again.

Not being able to handle it any longer, she concentrated on the magical binds, breaking her hands free and digging her hands into his blond locks. She pulled his head back by his hair, locking her eyes on his, "No more, please. It's torturous." She was panting hard, so was he. Her face glistened with sweat, his glistened with her orgasms. He sat up on his knees keeping his eyes on hers, and licked his finger clean, moaning. To him, Hermione was the sweetest thing he ever tasted, and wanted more. However, just like a dessert, even too much was a bad thing. "You are un-satiable, Draco." She teased just before he captured her mouth with his, re-establishing his dominance, pressing his hardened groin into her apex. "Draco." She moaned.

'Crack' Moggle the house elf popped into the room, interrupting the two love birds once again. "The Misses told me to inform you that breakfast is ready, Sir. You should practice some restraint with Miss Granger, she sure is lovely."

"Is that all Moggle?" Draco asked furiously annoyed at the house elf. Hermione hit his arm at his tone to the poor creature. He looked at her is disbelief.

"Yes, Sir." He nodded and then vanished with another 'crack'.

"What was that for?" he asked the feisty naked girl on his bed.

"You were being mean to your house elf. They have feelings you know." She exasperated.

"I was being nice, Moggle just keeps interrupting us." He growled pressing his still hard groin into her sensitive mound. She moaned then hit him again in frustration.

"What would your mother think? You ravishing an innocent girl in your own bed?"

"Innocent? Huh? Are you telling me that Miss Hermione Jean Granger is innocent?"

She moaned once again as he rubbed his hips against hers. "Draco."

"I'm waiting for an answer, Hermione."

"Mmmmm… I'm innocent." She shoved her hands against his chest, causing him to fly back ask little red sparks shocked him.

"What the hell, Granger?"

"I'm sorry. I didn't expect that to happen."

"Well it did. What was that? A stupefy?"

"Yes. But I didn't think it would work. I don't even have my wand."

"Well, let's get you dress, here take my cloak and go get dressed." He tossed her one of his Slytherin cloaks and she put it on her naked body, she saw him smirk from the corner of her eye. Then she ducked out of his room and back into hers just across the corridor. Once inside she noticed that it hadn't change at all since last time, well I guess not, beings that she had slept in Draco's room. The thought made her sensitive bud tighten and she shivered. 'Imagine what actual sex would be like' she thought, her pulse racing. She rushed over to her luggage and found her pair of legging, pulling them on, not bothering with knickers. Then she found her white fitted t-shirt, putting that on over her head, again not bothering with a bra. She did not want to go shopping for undergarments because someone liked to keep them as trophies, and besides, how would she explain that one to Ginny? They both spent hours shopping for undergarments before school started, she would have to have her go with again. Throwing that thought aside, Hermione dug for her grey zippered jacket and pulled it on over her shirt, zipping it up to just under her breast bone. Examining herself in the standing mirror, she looked good, and she couldn't tell that her perky breasts had no support. Then she put on her black boots, slipping her wand into the right boot, she was ready.

Hermione knocked on Draco's door, but there was no answer, so without waiting she briskly walked down to the dining room.

"Miss Granger, please, have a seat." Narcissa pointed to a chair, she sat. "How many?"

"Hmm? Oh! Two, please." Hermione responded, but her mind was wondering where Draco could be.

"Eggs? Sausage?" Narcissa asked politely.

"Both, please." She replied.

Narcissa's smiled beamed at Hermione as she set a full plate down in front of her. Not noticing that Draco had snuck in. He gave his mother a quick kiss on the cheek as he sat down with his own plate, sitting directly across from Hermione. He placed a butter tray and syrup on the table in between them.

"Morning, Hermione." He smirked, pouring the sweet syrup over his stack of pancakes, accidentally getting a dribble of syrup on his fingers, he placed them in his mouth slowly licking the sticky sweetness off, all the while keeping his smoldering eyes on her. Hermione let out a slow breath to keep her cool, glaring at him from across the table.

"Morning, Draco." Her voice sounding bitter, he did not like that one bit, he wanted to play. He was determined to break her, even during breakfast, it was Christmas morning and he wanted his present.

"How did you sleep?" he asked curiously.

It didn't take long for her to figure out his game, deciding to play along. "I slept rather well, everything has been beyond my expectations." She smirked, giving him a run for his money.

"Well then, I'm glad you came." He said before taking a bite of pancakes.

Reluctantly, Hermione reached across the table for the syrup and also accidentally dribbled a small bit onto only one of her fingers, she licked her sticky sweet finger from base to tip sticking it into her mouth to the hilt and sucked, while pulling it out of her mouth ever so slowly, closing her eyes, finishing with a lip smack. Draco felt his cock twitch at the thought of her soft lips sucking him. He was enjoying his game.

Hermione then took a few small bites of her pancakes in silence, daring not to look at Draco. After a few more bites, she had another seductive idea. 'Thank heavens, that Narcissa Malfoy was eating in the kitchen, letting the two youngsters eat in peace.' Hermione, knowing how against table etiquette it was, picked up a sausage with her fingers and placed it up against her lips. Dragging the sausage along her bottom lip, she then put a bit of it in her mouth keeping her eyes on his until she moaned. Again, Draco felt his cock twitch harder this time, knowing if she kept up her teasing, she would regret it. Violently, Hermione took the sausage and bit it, eating it up. She didn't want to see the rage pool in his eyes, knowing she had worked him up, so she did not make eye contact with him the rest of breakfast. It was hard though, feeling his eyes burning into her, and the silence was deafening. Draco couldn't keep his eyes off the flustered witch, he ate his pancakes with fervor, not wanting to wait for her to be done, but he wanted to be a gentleman. He could tell she was having a hard time eating, her face was flush and she kept darting her eyes to his plate, unsure what would happen if she didn't finish before him, she didn't want to find out, or did she? Her breathing hitched, he could tell, he smirked, she looked up. 'Damn it, why did you have to look up? Stupid, Hermione.' The beating of her heart quickened as her eyes made contact with his molten silver eyes, full of lust, and his smirk. "Draco." She whispered under her breath, looking up to see Narcissa Malfoy standing behind him, hand on his shoulder, fighting back tears.

Not missing a beat, Draco stood up and wrapped his mother in his arms, as she let the tears break free. "Hermione?" he asked.

"Yes?"

"Would you clean up?" His hands were rubbing his mother's back, calming her down.

"Of course, Draco." Seeing him care for his mother gave him another depth that she loved. Hermione picked up her plate, his plate, the butter, and syrup all in one trip and headed to the kitchen. Moggle saw the witch clothed for the first time and tried to hide his face from her, Hermione reminded him that she brought him no harm and helped the house elf clean the kitchen. In the back of her mind, she had no doubt that Narcissa is feeling sad because her husband was locked up in Azkaban. It was even possible, especially now, that Hermione or even Draco could get thrown in Azkaban. Just the thought of it made her cringe.

Draco came in the kitchen and nestled his nose in her neck as his arms wrapped around her waist. "Thank you, Hermione."

"Is Narcissa okay?" Hermione spun around in his arms, looking into his eyes.

"She will be." Planting a small kiss on her lips. "It's Christmas, Hermione. Shall we go open your gifts?" stepping back from the girl, offering a hand out for her to take.

"I have gifts?" she asked confused. Taking his hand and followed him into a parlor room decorated in Christmas.

"Did you think that I, of all people, wouldn't get you anything? You even have a couple from Potter and the Weasles." He finished the last remark with distaste, not even wanting to think that they got her gifts. Hermione jumped on Draco, wrapping her arms around his neck, kissing his cheek.

"This is amazing." She didn't know where to start. Then Draco pulled a small silvery package out of the pile and handed it to Hermione. He watched her eyes grow bright as she opened the small package. It was a tanzanite pendant necklace in periwinkle blue on a pure silver chain. 'Perfect' she thought 'how did he know my favorite color?'. "Draco?" she asked wearily.

"Yes, Hermione?" He was much closer than she thought, the pendant already in his hands, brushing her hair to the side, planting a small kiss on her neck where he had bit her the night before. The slight pressure on the unseen bruise made her whimper, he clasped the necklace around her neck and traced it on her skin, sending shivers everywhere, realizing that she was not wearing a bra. "Do you like it?"

"Mmmmm, I don't like it, Draco. I love it." She smiled, "but how did you know my favorite color?"

Draco kissed her hands and smirked. "When I saw this necklace, it reminded me of our fourth year. You came to the Yule Ball dressed in a ruffled periwinkle blue gown. I bet you didn't realize how beautiful you were, you made quite a scene. All the Slytherins were taking bets, I didn't participate, of course. I felt if I had made a bet, I would feel the guilt flood back. Hermione, you are beautiful, even more now, and you deserve the best." She stood on her tip toes to kiss him.

"You remember what I wore?" her smile looked drunk.

"Of course, why wouldn't I?" they were smiling into each others mouths kissing, again.

"Boy! Where are your manners?" His mother yelled at Draco, causing Hermione to stifle a laugh.

"Sorry, Mother. Hermione is my girlfriend."

"You were going to tell me this when? Draco, darling, I'm happy, but you have to concentrate on the task the Dark Lord has presented to you. I hope Miss Granger is not distracting you from your duty."

"No, she's not a distraction, Mother. I am getting things done my way."

"Good, cause you know what it will cost you, if you fail." Her voice panged as she stifled back the tears again.

"Don't worry, Mother. I will not fail." He reassured his mother, before handing her a small emerald package. "Happy Christmas, Mother." He smiled.

"Happy Christmas, Sweetie." She smiled back, opening the package. Two silver spider earrings with set opaque pearls sparkled in the little box in her hand. "I love them, Draco, dear. Thank you." She kissed him on the cheek. You can really tell how much his mother means to him.

The three of them continued to open the packages until they were all gone. Hermione received a box of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes from Ron of course. A box of homemade fudge from Mrs. Weasley, a new book of rare non-verbal spells from Harry, Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans from Ginny, and a small stitched up multi-purple colored hand bag with a few beads from her father, Antonin Dolohov, the bag resembled an ugly large onion, yet she loved it.

Christmas Dinner was a formal occasion at the Malfoy Manor, knowing this before hand, Hermione was happy that she packed for it. She locked the door to her room in case Draco wanted a sneak peek, and she pulled the silk emerald dress out of her bag. Carefully Hermione removed the necklace from around her neck placing it inside her new handbag setting that on the nightstand by the bed. She then bewitched her nails, fingers and toes, red, then bewitched her hair to twist up into a loose fitting bun letting curls fall like icicles, placing the diamond encrusted hair pin in her hair. Hermione finished with her make-up, painting her face lightly, only bringing out the fine outline of her eyes and decorating her soft lips with a bright red lipstick, matching the red on her nails. Looking in the mirror, she thought that she looked silly in the t-shirt and hoodie, stripping down to nothing, Hermione saw herself naked. For the first time, she felt beautiful to herself, seeing what Draco sees.

Turning around Hermione slipped on the emerald dress, realizing her need for assistance. Not wanting to ask Draco for help, 'wait, I'm a witch' she stupidly thought to herself, grasping her wand and tapping it over her shoulder, her dress formed perfectly to her body. Slipping on her silver shoes she looked back into the mirror and didn't recognize the girl standing in the reflection. Her breasts were featured just right, but not too much, the skin on her shoulders glowed invitingly. This woman may have to fight off some people at the party, Draco was unaware of what is to come. Smirking she decided it was time to head down to the party, which had started an hour and a half ago.

Knowing Draco had to greet people to his home for the party, Hermione took her sweet time walking through the back entry of the ballroom. Entering through the double doors of the second floor balcony of the ballroom, she could see everyone down below, not an eye on her yet, 'Good' she thought. Quietly making her way to the top of the ballroom stairs, she spots Draco taking long swigs of firewhiskey at a bar near the entrance. The music had stopped and everyone had swung their attention to the girl slowly gliding her way down the stairs. This had caught Draco's attention as he looked around to see what everyone was staring at, he walked into the middle of the dance floor and saw the beauty descend down the steps, spotting the Dark Mark on the woman's arm he concluded that it was Hermione. His mouth dropped, but he quickly recovered as he walked to the bottom of the staircase to meet her. She elegantly made it to the bottom, not tearing her gaze from the silver orbs that had her entranced, taking his arm and swiftly followed the handsome young man to the dance floor. Music started up again and the guests had all murmured under their breaths about the beautiful Death Eater ascend from heaven. Who was she?

Hermione was relieved that only Slytherin's, former Slytherin's, and Death Eaters were invited to the party, it would have been devastating if someone she knew recognized her. She danced with Draco for hours, then followed him to get a small bit of food and champagne, taking her out to the rose garden for some privacy.

"You're extravagant, Hermione." His smiled was bright, his fingers grazed the exposed skin on my shoulders, sending shivers around my body.

"You don't look half-bad yourself, Draco. You look marvelous." Not being able to look at him anymore, she glanced around at the roses being covered in snow.

"Want to get out of here?" he asked.

"What do you suggest?" she leaned into him.

"We can fly around on my broom, or we can go to my room, or yours, if you'd like?" his words sounded hungry.

"If I'd like, huh?" she teased.

"Hermione." He whispered, pleadingly.

Their lips were only a breath apart, when a commotion from inside distracted the two love birds. Draco stood up to see what was going on, beings that it was his house, his responsibility.

Inside Bellatrix and Fenrir Greyback were dancing and she was singing about how she did it, "I did it, I did it! Haha!" Dancing in circles like the crazed woman she was.

'What did she do?' Hermione's heart pulled at what she could be so happy about, she's only happy when she does something evil. 'Oh, no.'

Draco Malfoy had escorted his aunt aside and managed to get the information from her, before he told to leave, she apparated and so did Fenrir Greyback. He then made his way back to Hermione, who had looked like she was about to vomit from worry.

"What did she do, Draco?" she had asked.

"The Burrow is destroyed. I'm sorry, Hermione." She clutched onto his arm and fell to the floor weeping. People were starting to stare, and she didn't need that attention. He scooped her up of the floor and carried her out of the ballroom, and back up to her room. Somewhere along the walk back to her room she had fallen into a deep sleep. Draco laid her on the bed, slipping her silver shoes off her feet and set them by her luggage, then he took out her hair pin, letting the loose curls fall on her pillow around her face. She looked like an angel. Deciding how he was going to remove her dress, he levitated her sleeping body and undid the dress, sliding it off her delicate frame, then laid the dress nicely on the back of a chair, levitating her back unto the bed, tucking her under the covers. Placing a kiss on her forehead, he snuck to the door, opening it slightly.

"Draco! Don't leave!" He heard the sleeping witch say clearly. He felt his heart tug, closing the door turning back to the naked girl laying in bed. He stripped down to nothing but his boxer briefs and crawled into bed next to Hermione.

"I thought you were sleeping." He whispered, but there was no response from her except the light snoring, she was sleeping.


	7. ALONE

Snow fell heavy outside of the Hogwarts Express, Hermione was fingering at the periwinkle pendant that hung around her neck remembering her Christmas at the Malfoy Manor, watching the show swirl across the ground. She was in alone in the cabin at the end of the train, beings that Harry, Ron, and Ginny returned to Hogwarts early when the Burrow had been destroyed. Not paying any attention, someone had entered the cabin and took a seat in front of her. "Hermione?" Snapping out of her daze Hermione looked at who had called at her. A pair of silvery eyes glinted from the bright snow reflecting into the train cabin, and blond hair shown, his lips smooth and leaning ever so close to her.

Closing her eyes she leaned into him as well letting their lips meet for a short sweet kiss. Draco stood up and left the cabin in a hurry, not looking back passing Luna Lovegood. The blond girl knocked on the door asking if she could come in. Hermione nodded at the silly girl and directed her to take a seat across from her. They talked about the Quibbler and Luna asked Hermione if Harry would be interested in starting up Dumbledore's Army again. Telling Luna that she would relay her ideas to Harry, they parted ways and dispersed from the train back to Hogwarts.

The trip was long and cold, the only thing on Hermione's mind was to go straight to bed, maybe after a steamy bath. Upon entering the Prefect's bathroom she had managed to walk in on someone already taking a hot bath, realizing that the blond had forgotten to lock the door she quickly chanted a locking spell and walked to the naked boy taking a bath. There was a familiar scent in the air, "Mmm, bergamot and rosemary." She said aloud, hearing a splash as the slightly startled boy spun around to see who intruded on his alone time.

"Hermione!" a sigh of relief, "Better you than anyone. Could you imagine the look on whomever's face if they saw this?" Lifting his left arm up out of the water, the arm that blazed the Dark Mark identical to the one on her own arm.

"Likewise." She replied, her voice firm. "May I?" suggesting to the pool of hot water.

"You may, however, no touching." He dared her, glancing back at the mermaid statue on the wall, she was currently sleeping. "It's not allowed." He whispered.

Stripping off her clothes, she felt more confident around him, unashamed, content. Dipping her toes in the water feeling the temperature, it stung making her wince, but stepped in. All the muscles in her body relaxed succumbing to the heat, letting out a moan of relief. Hermione sat down on the ledge provided next to Draco and they sat together in the hot tub of water letting only their finger tips touch.

"We should just run away, forever." Hermione blurted out. "We should pick up and leave, go anywhere, everywhere!"

"Hermione. I can't leave my mother. He will kill her, then come looking for me, for you, for us."

"It's just a thought." Half embarrassed at her thought, thinking he would actually want to run away with her.

"It was a good thought, Hermione. I would love to run away." Her heart flipped at his words.

"Let's promise to run away and live together for the rest of our lives. We can live anywhere, and have happiness in each other's company. Everyday could be like this."

"Naked?" raising his brow skeptically.

"No, well, sure. Everyday could be just us, together."

"I'll promise, if that means I get to be with you for the rest of my life."

"I promise." She leaned in to seal the promise with a kiss in turn waking the mermaid up in a fury. Screeching at the two breaking the rules, they jumped out of the bath, dried off, dressed and departed separate ways. Hermione made her way up to her room to crawl under her warm blankets. Thousands of images swirled around in her head as she fell asleep dreaming about his silvery eyes.

"It's so easy for them to get to you. Your bloody lucky you weren't killed. You have to realize who you are, Harry." Hermione told Harry as they walked down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

"I know who I am, Hermione, all right?" He snapped. "Sorry." Realizing just how harsh he sounded when she glared at him. Turning the corner Hermione stopped in her tracks seeing Ron being decorated by Lavender Brown. Even being in a secret relationship with Draco Malfoy, seeing Ron made her heart hurt.

"Excuse me, I have to go and vomit." She told Harry, turning around to head anywhere but there. Absentmindedly, Hermione found herself walk into the library making her way to her usual seat. Pulling out her latest read Hermione buried her nose behind the book.

After a few minutes a slender finger had slid into the top of her book pushing it out of her face. Those silver eyes stared at her. "What are you playing at, Hermione?"

"What are you talking about, Draco?" she whispered, darting her eyes around to see if anyone was around. No one was in sight, yet she felt guilt of being caught.

"I saw the way you looked at the Weasel. Your face was fully of jealousy. Are you in love with him?"

"What? No!"

"Don't lie to me, Hermione."

"What are you talking about?" her voice shook.

"Why does it bother you so much to see them together, then." He hissed in her ear. "The Weasel and Brown." Hermione tensed up in the chair, not knowing how to respond, tears forming in her eyes. "Answer me!" he spoke clear and louder, shaking the chair she was in.

"I don't know." She whispered while a single tear rolled down her cheek falling on his sleeve. He saw the tear soak into the fabric and stood away from her.

"See you around, Granger." Emphasizing her last name, he turned and left her to cry in the library. Not long after she picked up her stuff and ran as fast as she could to be alone. Alone was how she felt.


	8. ANGST

Hermione drifted away through the darkness. Everything was engulfed by it. She screamed, but nothing came out. She felt frightened so she looked around, but all she could hear was static and all she could see was darkness. Hermione was falling, twisting around and falling. The cold air was pressing tight around her body. The crisp scent of the air filled her lungs. Hermione could not breathe. She tried to scream again, this time she was engulfed by a bright red light and could feel pain coursing through every nerve of her body.

Gasping for air, Hermione shot up in her bed reliving the reoccurring nightmare, her body ached from the pain in her dream. Sweat rolled off her brow, making the motion to pull her arm up to wipe her brow her arm brushed against a warm body. Looking over to her side she saw Draco Malfoy's still sleeping body under the covers, then examining herself, she was naked. Wide eyed, Hermione lifted back the duvet to see if Draco was also naked, relief sank in when she saw he was wearing his boxers, then her eyes locked on the lump that his boxers were imprisoning. A small thrill of curiosity shot threw her body, wanting to know more about him in a manner of speaking.

"Draco?" she whispered, hoping he was still asleep, he didn't stir. Cautiously Hermione moved around in the bed so her line of vision was situated above his hips, lightly placing herself in between him. Looking up to see if he had awaken, he still hadn't stirred, his breathing placid. Slipping her fingers under the seam of his boxers, she realized that his skin was hot, she slid the piece of fabric down his legs and removed them, looking back up to see if he stirred. Still nothing. Hermione grinned at the pleasure she was doing to induce upon him, and his sleeping body.

Making her way slowly back up to her target, she noticed just how much bigger he was, his boxers really did no justice for his size, blushing, Hermione lightly wrapped her hand letting her fingers fall around his girth. Dipping her head down to taste the tip, he was slightly salty and it tasted forbidden, but she liked it and wanted to taste more. Pushing her hand down the shaft to the base of his cock, Hermione moved her mouth down around his hardness and moaned. Suddenly she felt a someone grasp a handful of her hair, pulling her head back away from him, Draco sat up and gave her a sinister glare. Hermione swallowed.

"What do you think you are doing?" his voice stern and dark.

She cleared her throat, unable to form words, "Umm." Then a flicker of seduction crept its way into her soul, "What does it look like I'm doing, Draco?" she bit her lip.

"Looks like you, innocent Hermione, are being a naughty girl." He stood up taking her with him, "It seems to me, that you need to be punished." His hand did not relinquish its hold in her hair, just got tighter, while his other hand directed her to kneel on the floor in front of him. His eyes were burning her with desire. "Hermione, I've never done this before." His confession was sweet and heated blood coursed its way through her body, bringing her mouth over his warmth letting him fill her, releasing a moan. "OH! Hermione!" he moaned as her lips brushed back and forth against the sensitive flesh. Hermione's mind was going fuzzy, all thoughts had escaped, it was pure lust that drove her to blatantly suck Draco Malfoy's cock. Taking him deeper and deeper, moaning on his hardness, over and over. Feeling him pulsate, she grazed a hand up his leg and gently wrapped her fingers around his warm base, enticing a growl from deep in his throat.

He pulled her head back from him, bending down to capture her mouth, kissing her undiluted fury. Her hands wrapping around and stroking his hardened shaft, moaning into his kiss. Dropping his hand from her hair to the back of her neck, Hermione had realized she now had control. Breaking apart for a breath Hermione looked so Slytherin, so cunning, darting her tongue out to lick his taste on her lips before biting down on her bottom lip, smirking. "Draco." Shoving him back to lay on the bed Hermione took dominance, capturing his cock between her teeth, lightly scraping his shaft. A deep loud moan erupted from Draco, as she continued taking him further, no more teeth.

"Hermione!" she felt him pulsating as his hips rocked under her ministrations, just before she felt him stiffen, digging his hands into her curly hair. The warm salty sweet liquid coated her tongue, with her lips still around him, she sucked every last drop from his sheath. "Oh! Hermione." He whispered. "You're so beautiful."

Hermione sat up on her knees and leaned her body over his to kiss him. "It's safe to say, that was a first for me." She grinned.

"Darling, that was my first, as well." Kissing her.

"What about the 'Slytherin Sex God'?" she rolled her eyes.

"Please, Parkinson started that rumor, because she wanted the attention of having slept with the richest man in Hogwarts. To be honest, I wouldn't touch her if she was the last woman on earth. Crabbe and Goyle told me about how she squeals like a pig when she went down on them last term."

"That's disgusting."

"That's Pug Face Parkinson." He sighed, "Hermione?"

"Yes Draco?" still kneeling between his legs.

"Would you, um, could we get some clothes on?" embarrassment blushed his face, when Hermione noticed his fullness erect, she jumped back off the bed and dug around for clothes. "It's just I don't want to rush anything or make you regret anything."

"Why would I regret anything, Draco?"

"Hermione, my family is cursed, and beings that we are both innocent, per say, there may be a regret, or two." His words were cryptic, but she didn't question them, pulling a sapphire tunic over her bra, letting it fall over her leggings, she smiled at the man who had her heart. She bent over to pick up his boxers off the floor and tossed them to him, putting them on, Hermione stood close to the bed. Draco wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into the bed, they fell asleep nestled up against each other.

Tiny snores sang from Hermione's lips, she was first to drift off to sleep, Draco buried his face in her hair, whispering, "I promise to love you, forever. Hermione."


	9. POISONED

Many days past, Draco ignored Hermione, it was Valentine's Day. To her, it was just another day to see Lavender slobber all over Ron. It was just another day to be denied the gaze of those silver eyes. It was just another day to feel guilty of betraying everyone she knew, especially Harry. It was just another day and it past just like another day.

"Hermione?" she was being shaken awake, "Hermione!"

She opened her eyes to a very distraught red head, it was Ginny.

"Ron's been poisoned. He's in the hospital wing."

"What happened?"

"Harry will tell you, let's go." Hermione got up to her feet as Ginny spoke, then she saw the bandage on her arm. "What happened to your arm, Hermione?"

Her eyes widened with fear, for a second thinking she had forgotten to wrap it up, and looked at her bandaged arm and sighed. "Oh! It's nothing really. Just burnt it in potions class the other day, got distracted."

"Well, since we're going to the hospital anyway, you can have Madam Pomfrey take a gander at it."

"It's really not that bad, Ginny."

"But it would heal much faster." She said eagerly.

"I like the pain!" Hermione snapped, watching the red head almost jump back. "Sorry. I don't want it to heal fast, it reminds me to do better and stay on guard."

"Well, I guess that makes sense. Who knew, Hermione Granger made mistakes."

"You have no idea, Ginny." Finishing the last touches on her uniform, "You have no idea." The two girls left the common room and briskly walked to the hospital wing.

Ron Weasley laid in a bed in the middle of the Hospital Wing. Madam Pomfrey had just finished administering one of the many doses of antidote when Harry noticed the two girls enter the room. "Hermione! Ginny! Come take a seat."

"Harry, what happened?" Hermione asked.

"Remember when you told me that Romilda Vane was brewing a love potion for me? Well, succeeded, but Ron ate all the candy that had the potion in it. It was late, so I took him to Professor Slughorn." Hermione narrowed her eyes in 'I told you so' manner. "Anyway, he gave him an antidote which in turn made him really depressed, so we were going to have a drink, which turned out to be poison."

"Harry James Potter! I told you to be careful! I told you! Ugh!" she hit his arm repeatly.

"Hermione, I gave him a Bezoar, then we brought him here. Ron's going to be okay." She ceased her anger and fought back a few tears, one stilled escaped and rolled down her cheek. Then taking a seat next to the sleeping red head, grabbing his hand. "Please, be okay." Dropping her hands into her lap, watching the boy sleep.

Headmaster Dumbledore, Professor Snape, Professor McGonagall, and Professor Slughorn had all filed in the hospital wing to check on Ron. They talked amongst themselves and Harry, not being quiet, everyone heard everything. The bottle of mead was poisoned, 'Could Draco have poisoned it?' she thought, this thought being confirmed by a skeptical looking Snape. The two made eye contact for a split second before Lavender came bursting through the doors.

"Where is he? Where's my Won-Won? Has he been asking for me?" Lavender was asking nearly out of breath when she got to the bed he was in. Hermione stirred in her chair not wanting to look at the girl. "What is SHE doing here?" she asked Harry.

This upset Hermione, standing up, "I might ask you the same question."

"I happen to be his girlfriend." Clearly upset.

"I happen to be his… friend." Hermione stood up straight, thinking back to what Draco said of her being jealous because she had feelings for Ron.

"Don't make me laugh. You haven't spoken in weeks. I suppose you want to make up now that he's all interesting." Lavender taunted.

"He's been poisoned, you daft dimbo! And for the record, I've always found him interesting." Hermione replied, then Ron stirred in the bed he lain, mumbling something. The two girls lean in over him.

"Ah. See? He senses my presence. Don't worry, Won-Won. I'm here." Lavender Brown breathed.

"Her…mio…ne… Uh… Hermione." Ron mumbled, almost incoherent, yet clear as day. He was saying her name. It sent butterflies inside Hermione's stomach as she looked at the unconscious boy. She was divided in two, one half of her heart belonged to Draco, the other half to Ron. All she could do was smile, take Ron's hand, and sit with him on the bed. Lavender scoffed and ran off wailing, making a scene for everyone present.

"Oh, to be young, and to feel love's keen sting. Oh, come away everybody. Mr. Weasley is well tended." Leave it to Dumbledore to break the awkwardness that lingered in the air. The professors turned to leave, Snape had given Hermione a disconcerting look before vanishing to the dungeons.

Ginny stood up from her chair and turned to Harry, "About time, don't you think?" Harry could only smile and nod, catching Hermione's eyes before leaving the two be.

"Oh, shut up, Harry." Hermione told him with a wide eye, school girl crush grin. Not knowing exactly how she felt, but she was happy. Ron was good for her, with that being true, Draco was the best for her.

Later that night Harry and Hermione were chatting in the common room. "Hermione, I know you still don't think Malfoy could be a Death Eater, but consider it, okay?"

"What's this about, Harry?" sounding annoyed.

"Well, I was on my way here and saw Malfoy, wandering alone on the sixth floor corridor. I decided to follow him, but he turned the corner and there was a dead end. He vanished, just like he vanishes on the map."

"You've been following him? Harry, I'm starting to think you being a little obsessed."

"I'm not obsessed, Hermione."

"How long have you been watching him? With the map?"

"Just for a couple weeks, now. He's been quiet, it's just not like him."

"Yeah, he's different. I still don't think he's one of them, though."

"Hermione."

"That's it, I'm going to bed. Don't forget to do your potions essay. Too bad your stupid book can't help you with writing it." She said bitterly, the retired to bed.

Hermione couldn't fall asleep, tossing and turning. Her mind wandered from all the times spent with Draco and her long felt crush for Ron. Finally drifting off into darkness, her nightmare.


End file.
